


[AU] Frenemy

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 半夜买炸鸡买出一系列后续事故。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenIto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/gifts).



> Kennel给我看了这张腐国炸鸡店照片，N个月后我俩终于攒齐了剧情梗，So......  
> https://weibo.com/6269554188/FzI3pCTNz?from=page_1005056269554188_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1513331463201  
> 文中炸鸡食谱的细节出自：https://www.zhihu.com/question/21348277  
> 更多菜谱出自下厨房你们自己搜，对做菜感兴趣的只有破仑没有我（喂）  
> 标题差点要叫“炸鸡店搞事日常”，最后瞎搜发现一般情况下真朋友的英文表达是real friend，而塑料姐妹花可以用frenemy（表面是朋友，实则是敌人）或toxic friend（有毒的朋友）表示。破仑毛熊非常塑料友情了（  
> 后来写文（的长长长长长期）过程中又聊到标题应该叫啥，逐渐从“塑料友情”到“塑料盆友”到“塑料炮友”，于是标题亦可作此翻译（喂）  
> 魔改版（？）大学生现代AU，25岁即将毕业拿破仑 X 23岁留学兼炸鸡店打工伊利亚，19岁盖比 X 24岁人类呆8（？）（基于《普罗米修斯》性格的人类版法鲨.jpg）  
> 因为年龄与时代差异所以性格与剧版和电影版都有些微不同（废话不然叫什么魔改）（苍蝇搓手.gif）  
> 之前我有个现代AU坑卡住了一直没能补完，所以这篇里会补完一些当初想写的梗。  
> 双作者加不上去草！歪（。）

“我觉得有人在跟踪我。”Napoleon说。  
“以你的魅力来说这不奇怪，有的话记得买白酱通心粉。”Gaby的声音从手机里传出来，David插进来：“炸鸡多要点辣酱。”  
“三星辣椒，我知道。”Napoleon看了眼后视镜，那辆车隔着一段距离远远跟着，这个时间整条街上只有这么两辆车也太显眼了，他打了左拐转向灯。“我测试一下。”  
左拐三次后，那辆车仍然跟在后面，只不过距离拉得更远了一些。Napoleon第四次左拐，行驶了一段路后跟踪车辆消失了。这附近接近城郊，路两边停了许多车，没几家餐厅还在开门。  
“车不见了。”Napoleon向两人汇报，“这条街只有一家中餐馆和一个披萨店还在营业。”他报出两个餐厅名字，Gaby说那就披萨，他将车驶近那家披萨店，停车前还观察了一下周围，不仅没几个行人也没几辆行驶的车，几个路人在街角慢慢闲晃，但应该不成问题。  
店里的确有白酱通心粉，他买了点，等待披萨烤好打包时无聊地翻看手机上的邮件和新消息，Helena拍了张在医院竖起拇指的照片给他，Yesenia的INS还停留在上个月的模特片场照上，仍未回复他的私信询问。  
拿到披萨盒返回车上，设置好返程导航，Napoleon启动车辆。在红灯面前停下时，前方的斑马线跑过了几个大概刚从夜店出来的年轻人，画着哥特眼线穿着紧身牛仔裤和短裙大笑着互相传递啤酒。Napoleon又看了一眼后视镜，确信那辆跟踪的车没再追上来，交通灯跳到绿色时打了右转方向灯，再度踩下油门。  
旁边猛冲过来两个人，Napoleon猛踩刹车，摩擦声简直刺耳，这两个男人不光差点撞上他的车还狂奔过斑马线，一个向前一个左拐，第三个人直追过来，在马路对面揪住其中一个掀翻在地，挥拳狂揍。  
这只差几毫秒的车祸前兆让Napoleon一瞬间完全没反应过来，视线下意识地跟到那边两个——现在只剩一个罪魁祸首了，被后面追上来的第三个高个子一顿痛殴后，反剪双手朝原路拖了回来。  
Napoleon还没启动车，现在这辆车就卡在右转路口，他眼看着那个金发的年轻人轻轻松松把对方一路拖拽过了斑马线，被揍的那个试图挣开好几次都没能成功。全程这事发生在两分钟内，等他缓过神，重新启动车完成这个右转后，那个招牌在周围一片昏暗的店铺招牌中间特别显眼。  
一颗红色星星，相当共产主义。“……Kuriza Goroda Bolshogo.”Napoleon试着读了一遍，简单粗暴的Курица Города Большого直译。那个刚刚被拖回去的家伙现在正脸朝下趴在地板上，而那个年轻人利落地用自锁尼龙扎带把倒霉蛋的双手扣在了背后。  
他抬起头，皱眉打量过来的眼神让那双蓝眼睛看起来颜色又浅又硬。  
Napoleon的车在这个时间点颇为显眼，他干脆下了车，推开玻璃门。  
这年轻人把倒霉蛋一把拖到了旁边地板上，目的大概是不阻碍任何人走路。他直起身，怀疑地打量了Napoleon两秒钟后说：“你是刚刚那个差点撞车的人。”  
哦，俄语口音，这嗓音能让学校里不少人湿透裤裆。  
“没撞上。”Napoleon耸肩，“我猜你们还没打烊。”他朝柜台示意。“能点单吗？”  
这年轻人脸上的表情更怀疑了。  
Napoleon看了地上的倒霉蛋一眼，估计以脸砸地（砖）之后现在正处于半昏迷状态，此刻也动弹不得。  
这年轻人满脸怀疑地迈过倒霉蛋回到柜台后面，一手撑在台面上：“点什么？”这句询问说得就像威胁。  
Napoleon在他胸前的黑色围裙上停留了一秒，这围裙也就印了一颗红星上去，没有姓名牌，可能是临时员工。对方不耐烦地敲起了手指。Napoleon扫过菜单，常见的炸鸡薯条三明治沙拉，估算了Gaby和David的食量后，点了组合套餐。  
“要等十五分钟。”这个年轻人说，Napoleon付了现金。对方转身套上手套从冰柜里拿出冷冻炸鸡块和冻薯条，丢进了开放式厨房的炸锅里。  
Napoleon靠在柜台边，看着这个年轻人又丢下手套，从柜台后面出来，用手机拍下倒霉蛋的脸不知道发给谁，然后拖着这意识不清（还被捆着双手）的倒霉蛋出了店门，一路无视了对方在地板门框边上的磕磕碰碰。Napoleon探头看了一眼，倒霉蛋大概被丢在了街角，很快这个年轻员工就回来了，在柜台后的角落里坐下，对着一台相当老型号的笔记本电脑敲打，旁边矮桌上还堆着一些纸张笔记。  
这符合Napoleon对他年龄的预判，几分钟后炸锅提示音响起，对方站起来套上手套，把先完成的薯条倒出来给Napoleon装袋，然后是沙拉，装完盒后炸鸡也完成了，一起装进了牛皮纸袋里。  
“有辣酱吗？”Napoleon问。  
年轻人从柜台下面拽出了一盒各种酱料包：“要哪种？”  
Napoleon拣了几盒最辣的放进纸袋里，看着对方把酱料盒塞回柜台下面，又坐回了自己的笔电前继续。通常在这种情况下，购买完成，Napoleon该直接出门开车回去安抚Gaby和David的胃——  
这个年轻人没打几个字就注意到了Napoleon的迟疑，相当不耐烦地补充了一句：“你还要什么？”  
“——你需要钱吗？”Napoleon问。

*

Illya相当怀疑对面这个人的智商。  
半夜被三个难民——新闻中都不会提起难民这个词——试图深夜打劫已经足够烦人，刚动起手对方就跑路，只来得及抓住其中一个拍照存档再丢到街角垃圾堆里。还有这么一个全程围观的路人——至少从长相来看是个标准白人，一开口德语里还他妈满是美国口音，倒也解释了那种凑热闹的好奇心。  
把对方点的东西弄好打包后，他坐回柜台后面打算继续写作业，电脑最近快到极限了，键盘都有点发烫。  
……那美国佬还没走。  
Illya又看了对方一眼，之前也有人借买东西要号码搭讪，这个人最好别来那一套。  
“我需要一个人扮演男朋友。”美国佬说，脸上倒没有其他搭讪对象的饥渴，看上去从容不迫，十分自信。“我看到你刚刚对付那几个人的身手，正是我需要的。”  
“你不如去雇个保镖。”Illya没理，打算继续敲键盘，连按了三次键那个字母都没打出来，他晃了晃鼠标，光标又卡死了。  
“这件事保镖做不来。”美国佬说。Illya眼角余光看到他正饶有兴致地观察自己对付死机的旧电脑，估计又得重启，刚刚他输入的一大段内容得重新写了。“你看起来至少需要一台新笔记本电脑。”  
“不关你的事。”Illya强行重启，电脑反应十分缓慢，他等着开机画面跳到‘正常启动Windows’那一段。  
“你电脑蓝屏了。”美国佬指了指他背后的不锈钢柜子，清晰地把屏幕现状反射出来，他的电脑彻底崩溃了。Illya拍了拍电脑，又试了试温度，还是很烫，起身去冰柜那里抓了包冰块过来给笔电降温。  
美国佬还没走。  
“你怎么还没走？”Illya看向他，美国佬正皱着眉，整个身体语言都完全没有拎着一袋炸鸡薯条跑路的意图，还显得很焦虑，那点从容自信根本就没能掩盖下面的紧绷感——更像是过度警惕，Illya只在那些退伍兵身上看到过。  
“我认为这是个双赢策略。”美国佬再度开口，“我需要你的格斗技巧，你需要一台新笔电。”  
“我不需要。”Illya一秒反驳。  
“如果你是因为俄罗斯不允许公开搞同性恋——”美国佬提议，在Illya瞪他时毫不退缩。“事成之后我可以公开发表声明，说明你是在配合我演戏。”  
这提议不像搭讪，但也不像“假装男朋友”需要做的事，细节太多也太刻意。Illya的笔电还在蓝屏中，他干脆抱起双臂：“为什么？”  
美国佬长得不错，看上去就不缺男朋友（也不像Illya在欧洲街道上看到的典型同性恋，事实上他看上去更像个直男），严肃起来表情还挺正经：“很长的故事。”  
“没时间。”Illya看了眼墙上挂钟，快凌晨两点，这个点街上连车都快绝迹了。“要说就快点。”  
“我被跟踪有段时间了，”美国佬说，口吻相当慎重。“之前交往的女性里有好几个收到了恐吓电话，邮件，装着死老鼠死猫的邮包。暂时还没查出对方是谁，也没法申请限制令。”他晃了晃手机，“前些天有两个姑娘进了医院，直到这时我们才把事情前后联系起来。我可以给你看我们的聊天记录。”  
Illya听出了问题所在：“……一个男朋友能使对方放松警惕。”  
“对，”美国佬点点头，胳膊肘撑在点餐台面上。“如果是个跟踪狂女性，看到我交往了一个男朋友，大概率会放下戒心。这就给了我充足时间调查对方是谁。”  
“你怀疑也有可能是男性。”Illya指出。  
“在找出对方之前不能预判身份。”美国佬说，“我还需要这个男朋友足够自保。”他对Illya抬了抬眉毛，表情生动起来——这美国佬肯定能吸引不少妹子，Illya想。  
“你完全可以雇个男性保镖。”Illya再度指出这一点，“雇个有点演技的。”  
美国佬这回叹了口气：“我还没正式毕业，保镖的年龄大多不合适，行为模式也有迹可循，容易暴露。”  
Illya打量对方，这美国佬穿了件薄外套，大概比他大上一两岁，但言行举止更像已经工作的年轻人，而不是大学生。  
厨房后面的楼梯传来一点轻微的响动，Illya惊了一秒，骤然想起Oleg晚上在房间里偶尔还会看看店里的监控——穿着睡衣裤的Oleg已经下了楼，正上下打量同样吃了一惊的美国佬。  
“你可以干。”Oleg用德语说，拉开冰柜门拿出了一罐汽水。“我在监控里全看到了。”他敲了敲自己的耳朵，也全听到了。  
“Napoleon Solo.”美国佬自我介绍，Illya再度皱起眉，对方又补了一句：“是真名。我在慕尼黑大学历史与艺术学院，可以给你们我的学号证件，不过现在没带在身上。”  
Oleg有点嫌弃：“你妈妈起名时可能喝高了。”  
“我也这么觉得。”Solo似乎对此也很无奈，他看向Illya。Illya看了眼Oleg，Oleg啪地一声打开饮料罐：“看我干嘛？你没名字？”  
“Illya Kuryakin.”Illya不情愿地说。  
“我猜你也没毕业。”Solo向他伸出手，Illya更加不情愿地跟他握了握，美国佬手心有点汗湿，估计刚才还挺紧张。“在这段假关系的时间范围内，我可以提供一间合住公寓的单人房间，室友是一对情侣，Gaby和David，他们完全知道这整件事的前因后果。”Solo继续抛出诱饵，“我看得出你需要一台新电脑，可能还有点其他相关的东西，这些我都可以作为你的报酬提供。你唯一要做的就是保护自己的安全，和偶尔在人群中的一点假装亲热——”说着Solo想了想，“我记得斯拉夫人不太忌讳男人和男人接吻，只要他们不是同性恋？考虑一下。”  
“你要被包养了。”Oleg用俄语说。  
“我没同意。”Illya用俄语驳回，对面Solo表情没变，估计是在耐心等待他同意。  
Oleg吸了口碳酸饮料：“你就是，这又不是真的，难道你还会爱上这个人？最多是几张亲嘴照片放在网上。”  
“当然不会。”Illya反驳，“我妈妈会知道！”他又想起Oleg平时也不上社交网站。“她也不怎么上网。”  
“那不就结了。”Oleg随意地说。“瞧瞧他的脸，肯定多的是女人愿意给他钱，你要价得高点。”  
Illya张嘴打算反驳——算了，他闭上了嘴。  
Solo的手机响了，他看到上面的名字就一脸痛苦地接了起来：“Gaby.”  
“Napoleon！Solo！！！”这个女声直接让Solo把手机拿得离耳朵远了一些，他看了Illya和（正在看好戏的）Oleg一眼，按了手机共放：“你买宵夜买到哪个女人床上去了！那车还在跟踪你吗？”后半截问句还是有一点关切的，德语口音相当本地人，估计就是本地人。  
“那车不见了。”Solo回答，“我搞了个男朋友。”  
Illya瞪着他，电话那一端也安静了好几秒，然后一个男声接过了对话：“……买到了男人床上？”  
“我还在等他答应。”Solo说，看了Illya一眼。“我尽快回来。”按掉了对面Gaby开始骂人的语句。  
“我建议你今晚就搬到他那里去。”Oleg再度开口，还是俄语。  
“我不去。”Illya用俄语反对，手指敲着裤缝。“他们说我是男妓。”  
“又没叫你睡他。”Oleg用下巴示意，“你觉得你打得过他吗？”  
Illya打量一遍这个美国佬，外表不错，体格还行，但那肯定是健身房练出来的身材，不是实战对抗出来的肌肉。他绝对打得过这个人。  
“如果你不介意，我可以把你带回去认识一下Gaby和David。”Solo想了想又说，“找出这个跟踪狂需要一个详细的行动方案。那是幢单独的大房子，只有我们三个人住，客房直接可以使用。”他表情里有点不确定与期待，报出地址。离店里有点距离，倒是离他的校区挺近，不过Illya可以克服。  
“我无所谓，反正你的东西就那么几件。”Oleg指了指二楼，切换到了英语，Solo稍稍抬高了眉毛，等待这位年长男士的认可。Oleg拍了拍Illya的胳膊就上楼去了：“你早成年了，随便你。”  
Illya得深呼吸一次才能压下越过柜台把这个听到许可后表情亮起来的美国佬痛殴一顿的冲动。“给我几分钟收拾东西，”他竖起一根手指警告，“要是我发现有什么可疑的事……”他用手抹了一下喉咙。  
“我是个绅士，从我的前女友们那里你就会知道这点。”（绝对在洋洋得意的）美国佬举起双手示意自己的无辜。

*

这红色恐怖在车后盖卡住时用力过头，那个本来就有点问题的车后盖正式报销了。  
“这对Gaby来说可是个糟糕的第一印象。”Napoleon在Illya勉强用车内的备用零件扣上后盖时说。“她喜欢这车。”  
“车后盖本来就被撞走形了。”Illya的俄语口音更重了，扣紧后盖，确认它暂时不会掉下来后才钻进副驾驶——这位置还有点狭窄，不得不把座椅后调了不少距离才能塞下那两条长腿，而且他的头顶差不多都快顶住车顶天花板了。  
后座上堆着已经冷了的夜宵袋子，还有这俄国人的不少课本，衣服和生活用品倒是很少，从那台笔电上Napoleon看得出来对方经济状况不算好。“假装男朋友至少得知道学校和专业，你在哪个大学？”  
“慕尼黑工业大学。”Illya表情阴沉，“建筑学院。”  
Napoleon露出笑容，按着最高限速往回开。“你和Gaby他们是校友，她是机械学院的，David在计算机学院。说不定你们在校园里见过，那房子也靠近加兴校区。”  
“我知道。”Illya听上去还有点不情愿，“那些伪装亲热最好别放上网。”  
“我是个注重隐私的人。”Napoleon愉快地解释，“如果有人偷拍那就是我无法控制的部分了。”  
Illya勉强表示了理解，他打了个手势——估计在俄罗斯人那里很好懂，在Napoleon眼里就很困难了：“那个——跟踪狂，到底怎么回事？”  
“我只希望不是因爱生恨。”Napoleon叹了口气，“网络跟踪至少持续了四个月，但最近一个月我和Gaby他们才把事情联系起来。我有过几个前女友，还有一些露水情缘，总人数应该超过了……30？我没计数。”  
Illya在副驾座上抱起了双臂，整个人散发出“我就静静看着你吹逼”的气场。  
“不过你至少可以放心，我的确是双性恋，但目前没有谈恋爱的心情。”Napoleon再度强调，“近期我打算拿到一份不错的工作，恋爱太耗费时间了，除了那些迷惑跟踪狂的演戏需要外我不会做出什么。”  
“看得出来。”Illya平板地说，德语听上去比Napoleon地道多了，Gaby总说他说德语咬词太过清晰就不够地道。  
Napoleon在一处红灯前调出了手机里的聊天记录，“我工作时使用另一部手机，但我怀疑跟踪狂也知道那个号码。”他把手机递给Illya，Illya相当困惑地接过了（这俄国人的手冷得像冰）。“看Helena和Yesenia的推特和INS。”  
“你就这么把手机给我看？”Illya没动，Napoleon踩下油门，绿灯已经亮了。  
“我的账号里也没什么特别的秘密，”Napoleon不在意地说，“再说了，谷歌和那些互联网公司早就把我们每个人的账号内容摸得一清二楚，没有隐藏的必要。把你的号码输进去。”  
Illya把双方号码都存好，带着怀疑开始看手机上的聊天内容，Napoleon从不和姑娘们互发裸照——在有Porn Hub的情况下没必要，最多有些茄子水滴桃子的emoji表情调情。聊天内容大多是些约定时间地点，餐厅的食物选择，一些“昨晚太棒了下次有空再约”“教授很无趣我在赶论文你买点什么带过来”“你真该把你做的菜PO上INS”。  
在上个月Yesenia发了张照片过来，这张偷拍照片加上威胁邮件让她很紧张。照片内容是她和Napoleon在一家餐馆室外的桌子上聊天约会，照片时间则是四个月前。  
“她说你们那时已经分手了。”Illya读了一会儿双方往来短信后说。  
“Yesenia？我们只交往了一个月，上了几次床，和平分手。”Napoleon解释，看了一眼手机屏幕。“这张偷拍照片的时间点里我们还在约会，她很漂亮，我相信你看得出来。那时她已经有好几个服装公司的模特合约，不时在街上会被认出来，或者被人要求合影。”  
“所以一开始你认为这是针对她的跟踪狂问题。”Illya迅速找出了重点。  
“没错，”Napoleon回答，“她的经纪公司会申请限制令，所以我们一开始都没放在心上。”  
Illya又往下翻了翻，下一封跟踪狂邮件里表面礼貌实则侮辱地暗示Yesenia私生活不堪入目，随便睡男人，威胁要曝光她的私生活之类。更多的照片都是偷拍，这几个月她忙于模特工作没有新男友，这个跟踪狂似乎认为她在假装纯洁无辜，开始给她寄沾着红色颜料的刀片和排泄物。Yesenia的经纪公司也礼貌通知了她之前几个交往对象，这也是邮件的来源。  
接着是Helena，两人也分手了至少一个半月，两周前她出了起小车祸正在等待手术排期。在她自拍了几张照片和小视频发上INS后，出于关心Napoleon询问了几句，才知道她也收到了威胁邮件与偷拍照片。而出于同样的怀疑Napoleon进行了比对，发现两个女人收到的照片里都有自己存在。  
“也就是说，这个跟踪狂威胁她们，但目的是你。”Illya翻了一阵子后分析，“如果没有确凿证据，很难申请限制令。”照片里的Napoleon大多是侧脸或者后背，跟踪者没用能认出Napoleon身份的照片来进行威胁，但本人当然认得出。  
“如果我申请限制令，那我的电脑里有些小秘密就藏不住了。”Napoleon开了个玩笑，将车驶进一条僻静的道路，这一片多为独栋房屋，价格不低，治安也不错。Illya更加怀疑了，直到这辆车驶进一幢有监控安保和花园的二层小屋房屋范围内。在车库里停稳后，Napoleon让Illya自己处理行李，从后座上拎下两大袋食物。  
刚打开客厅的门，穿着睡衣的Gaby咚咚咚咚冲下楼梯：“Napoleon Solo你这个混球我他妈快饿死——”她在看到拖着一只行李箱手里还抱着一大摞书本笔电的Illya时猛刹住脚。  
Illya：默默回视。  
Gaby：上下打量。  
“Gaby？”David端着两个杯子跟着下楼，一眼就看到Napoleon把食物放在长餐桌上，还有后面一脸警惕的Illya。“……大概只有你半夜开车买夜宵能搞到一个男朋友。”他直接走向开放厨房的咖啡机。  
Illya怀疑Napoleon根本没把这些细节告诉他们，可能这些天熬夜赶作业让他的脑子运转速度下降了。个子娇小的德国女孩正跟他大眼瞪小眼，个子高些的……估计就是美国佬说的David，怎么看都有些眼熟。  
“Illya Kuryakin，建筑学院。”Napoleon互相介绍，脱下身上的外套挂起来。“Gabriel Teller，机械学院的天才。这是David Eight，计算机学院。”  
“我见过你，”Gaby终于回过神，“身高特别显眼，还有高领毛衣。”她翻了个白眼，看向David。  
“嘿！我穿高领是因为它暖和。”David也穿着睡衣睡裤，倒好两杯咖啡加糖加奶，塞了一杯到Gaby手上。Gaby在桌上的食物里翻找后把冷披萨塞进了烤箱加热。  
“他会住最后那间客房。”Napoleon解释，接过Illya手里的一部分课本。“我雇他扮演这段时间的男朋友。”  
David停下了吹冷咖啡，“你要迷惑那个跟踪狂。”  
“这就说得通了。”Gaby头发上还卡着眼镜，“估计那个跟踪狂至少得怀疑一个礼拜。”蹲在烤箱前等披萨热好。  
“我没意见。”David随意地说，“我还没找出这个混球的IP地址。”  
“哦等等，你能看看他的旧电脑吗？我觉得他得换个新的，至少得把数据拯救出来。”Napoleon示意Illya手里那摞课本最上面的旧电脑，Illya下意识地按在了上面，在两人中间来回看了一眼。  
“没问题，我向来保护客户隐私。”David说，指了指Napoleon：“周日大餐？”  
“成交。”Napoleon笑了，轻拍Illya的胳膊：“我带你去房间。”

*

二楼这客房挺大，家具还挺现代，带独立卫浴，床也是双人床——对Illya的身高来说勉强够用。  
“这房子建于1960年代，经过两次改建，属于Gaby的监护人Alexander Waverly所有，听说冷战时期还住过间谍。”Napoleon帮忙放下书本，看Illya放下其他书本和电脑，还有那只明显有点破旧的大号行李箱。“网线接口在这里，密码是——”他在书桌抽屉里拿了本便利贴写下密码。“我的房间在隔壁，靠楼梯那两间属于他们俩。对门是我的画室。车库旁的工作间属于Gaby，一部分地下室属于David的电脑主机。”  
“画室？”Illya接过便利贴。  
“一些仿画和不出名艺术家的作品。”Napoleon简短地解释。“给我你的课表。”  
Illya翻出课表，就贴在他的笔记本内页上。Napoleon看了一眼就说：“你明天有课？有驾照吗？”用自己的手机拍了两张照片存档。  
“有国际驾照。”Illya回答。  
“车先借你，别超速就行。导航里1号路线就是去加兴校区的路程指导，比坐地铁快。”Napoleon把车钥匙丢给他，“你的电脑得明天开始修了，如果你需要的话我那里还有一台备用的笔电。”  
Illya皱起眉：“……你很有钱？”  
“算有一点。”Napoleon随意地说，“我还得去赶论文，冰箱里黄色盖子的保鲜盒是Gaby的，蓝色是David，这两个颜色之外的东西随便吃。”  
Illya拒绝了借用笔电，Napoleon回到了他的卧室，留下俄国人呆在这客房里十分困惑。发了条短信告诉Oleg自己抵达后，Illya把衣服挂进衣橱，箱子塞进床底，还是有点摸不着头脑。

*

……这困惑一直延续到了第二天上午。  
一整夜Illya都睡得不怎么样（虽然床垫质量不错），第二天他把自己拖下床，准备从厨房随便摸点什么带去学校当早餐……  
Gaby的头发绑了个球，David也满脸疲倦，两人在这相当宽敞的厨房里捧着咖啡杯看上去马上就要栽倒在那张长餐桌上。Illya收拾书本冲下楼时才反应过来有什么不对劲——这两位新室友穿得太居家了。  
Gaby从咖啡冒出的热气上抬起眼皮：“哦，Solo的男朋友。”  
“雇佣的。”Illya条件反射地纠正她。  
“电脑给我，我等会儿帮你看看。”David困得几乎闭上眼睛。  
“在我房间的桌上。”Illya说，试图不那么尴尬地绕过他们俩的椅子去开冰箱，Gaby又把昨天Napoleon提及的冰箱食物分类颜色说了一遍，Illya对此没有异议，快速给自己弄了点三明治，装了一纸袋去了车库，操作那辆没开过的车也花了他一点时间，但最终还是及时赶到了学校。  
午休时David发了几条短信给他，开头非常礼貌地自我介绍，还给了他Gaby的号码，并附上一张他旧笔电的蓝屏照片，只能抢救出昨晚之前的全部数据了，正在用一个硬盘备份着，还询问他日常操作什么软件。Illya一一回复，很快David就给出了几种电脑配置清单，让他选一个。  
Illya选了，不过还不太确定这整件事是真实的，直到下午的课结束，他的手机进来一条讯息。  
Solo：停车场见。  
收拾了书本作业这类纸张后（今天他不得不疯狂记笔记好应付没有电脑的不便），Illya果然在停车场看到了Napoleon——坐在驾驶座里，车窗大开，冲他挥了一下手。  
他上了车，正想把书本都堆在后座上……后座上放着好几个袋子，最大的纸箱正是他下午选的笔记本电脑型号。  
他放下书，拉好安全带，发现Napoleon还没启动车，也根本没插上钥匙。  
面对Illya疑问的眼神，Napoleon只是耸耸肩，一身西装看起来和整个校园格格不入：“我会撬车，一点不那么合法的小技巧。”  
Illya把车钥匙丢给他，开始思索自己到底搅进了何种程度的麻烦里。

*

回到那幢大房子时Gaby和David都不在，那张长餐桌上放着一个移动硬盘和一把备用车钥匙，下面压了张纸条：  
钥匙落在车库零件堆里了。-G  
系统盘之外的数据都在硬盘里，可直接复制。-David  
Napoleon将那把车钥匙装进口袋，“如果你今晚不忙的话，我想和你谈谈这段时间的调查结果。”他示意那些让Illya提着的后座购物袋。“那些都是你的。”  
Illya看了看另外几个袋子里的盒子，一部全新的手机，一台微软surface pro以及配件，还有一个小袋子里不知道装了什么，这绝对超出了对方当初承诺的报酬——已经上升到让人怀疑的地步。他把袋子放在桌边地板上：“现在就谈。”  
Napoleon对此倒不意外，“那得在我卧室谈。”  
Illya皱起眉。  
“不少照片我都钉在了墙上，像破案剧里那样做了个案情分析板。”Napoleon解释。  
Illya不情愿地跟着上了二楼，进入对方卧室。这房间比Illya的房间大了一倍，还有一个步入式衣帽间。墙上挂了好些印刷品，有照片有画作，Illya匆匆扫过它们，不情愿地暗暗承认美国佬的品味还不错。  
一面墙上贴了一块很大的软木板，上面贴了不少照片和线索。Napoleon脱下西装外套挂好（Illya看了一眼，三件套非常正式，这美国佬西装穿得像个英国佬），卷起袖子：“你可以看到，这上面有6张照片，都是和我有过短暂关系的女性，最新的受害人是Yesenia与Helena。这是她们的背景资料，还有我们的交往时间点。”他转向Illya，“你不是那种对别人性生活指手画脚的类型，对吗？”  
“你跟什么人睡不关我事。”Illya反驳，读着照片旁手写的线索，都是英语。  
“我可以帮你翻译。”Napoleon看他皱眉皱得更紧，补充了一句。  
“我懂英语。”Illya用英语回答，“不过我有口音。”  
“很多人喜欢你这口音。”Napoleon指出这一点，“接下来这段时间内，我们假装交往用来迷惑——”  
“那个跟踪狂，你说过了。”Illya很快读完了六位受害人的资料，立刻总结出一个规律，“就算这个跟踪狂是从最早的这位，”他指出一个金发高挑，表情看上去有点冷淡的美女照片，“开始盯上你，也可能是他凑巧和你偏好一个类型的女性。”  
“我没有那么强烈的偏好。”Napoleon挑起眉，“已经确定是男性了？也可能是我的疯狂女粉丝。”  
Illya给了他一个“你少吹了”的眼神，“也有可能，不过男性跟踪狂的犯罪率也不低。”他扫过目前整理出来的各种流程表和时间记录。“所有的线索都在这里？”  
“我都想不起来上周二吃了什么，”Napoleon叹气，每一位女性照片下面都列出了交往时间和一些地点。“更别提想起来八个月前我去过哪里，这些是根据手机和网上记录所能收集到的全部。”  
最早的那位金发姑娘Rose有一双蓝绿色的眼睛，照片里的表情看起来还有点儿倔脾气。下面贴了张打印出来的邮件，一共两封，内容不堪入目，辱骂她随便和男人睡应该被卖去做性奴，句尾大量的感叹号表达出跟踪者的愤怒。  
“我们只交往了一个星期，甚至都没上过床。”Napoleon走近给他指出邮件上的细节。“随机生成的邮箱地址，两个地址不一样。这是目前David所能查到的最早的线索。”  
古龙水不错。Illya走开一步去核对其他威胁邮件的细节，都是随机生成的邮箱地址，内容全部充满了愤怒，辱骂一封比一封升级。“这几个月你什么都没做？”他看了Napoleon一眼，这美国佬对着线索皱眉，显然调查陷入了僵局。  
“直到Yesenia和Helena这里我才知道出了事。”Napoleon解释，示意面前板子上的所有消息。“这些是一个星期内的结果，而我这几个月忙着论文和毕业没找人上床。”  
Illya想了想，又查看起六位女性和美国佬的交往时间表，时间最长的也就Yesenia，一个月，最短的是第一位和第三位，都只有一星期。邮件数量随着交往时间长度增加，可以看得出这个跟踪狂在逐渐升级，但相当奇怪的一点是，第二位受害人没收到过威胁邮件。  
“她。”Illya指出第二位女性受害人，每位女士都很漂亮，还各有特色，想必生活中也很受异性青睐。“Giulia，意大利人，你们交往了半个月，只有她没收到那些恐吓邮件。”  
“Giulia第一个收到邮包。”Napoleon想了想，“可能是因为她不怎么上网，那半个月内我们一直在做爱，没人看邮箱。”  
Illya翻眼睛，“邮包内容是……一盒子屎？”他现在觉得恶心了。  
“是挺恶心的，”Napoleon咳嗽一声，“联系到她不太容易，鉴于，你知道，她不怎么看邮件。不过那个邮包太恶心了，收到后餐馆就加强了安保措施——她是一家意大利餐厅的厨师，那餐馆在当地也很受欢迎。”  
“寄到餐馆还是寄到她家？”Illya追问。  
“餐馆，好在那个邮包不太严实，一路上有点泄露……你知道我在说什么。”Napoleon暗示。  
Illya暗自叹气，不过这又引出了一个新的问题：“你们怎么认识的？你去餐馆吃饭，吃完想感谢厨师，然后你们就……？”他没说得太直白。  
“没错，老套，但谁能阻止火花的诞生？”Napoleon乐了，“你有什么想法？”  
“邮包在你们交往过程中送达，还是之后？”Illya问。  
“应该是之后。”Napoleon回想了一阵，“如果在那半个月内，那我肯定会知道，当时我差不多每三天就会去一次那间餐馆。”  
“大部分餐馆为了防盗肯定安装了摄像头。”Illya解释自己的思路，还加上了手势。“你去餐馆吃饭的次数高，厨师和侍者肯定记得你，而且你……”他打量了一遍Napoleon，“有点引人注目。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”Napoleon安然接受。  
“我没在夸你。”Illya抗议，继续指向这第二位受害人。“这么问可能触及隐私——”他有点犹豫。  
“随便问，我没把这事捅给德国警方就是想将影响减到最低。”Napoleon说，“而且Yesenia的经纪公司能保住她的安全，现在德国街头还是难民惹出来的麻烦更大，我怀疑警方没有足够人手来调查这种小跟踪案。”  
“可以理解。”Illya就直接问了，“你们在餐馆里做过吗？”  
Napoleon挑起一边眉毛。  
Illya克制住自己的尴尬，双手交叉抱在胸前等着答案。  
“两次。”Napoleon露出个微笑，“不错的体验。”  
“餐厅桌上或者地板上，我猜想。她是厨师，再喜欢你也不会弄乱后厨，储藏间又全是冷气。”Illya点点头，“你的记性怎么样？”  
“相当好。”  
“一周内接触过的人？”Illya划出一个范围。  
“应该没问题，但我当时——你明白。”Napoleon暗示那段时间他无瑕顾及太多路人。  
Illya对此只是翻了个白眼，指出头两个受害人：“非常明显，这是两个典型的意大利名字，你刚刚说到‘当地’——那是意大利本地餐厅。再根据时间表推测，那段时间你在意大利。”  
Napoleon没否认，“总得为第一份正式工作积攒点人脉，我在跟着几个画商做艺术品联络人，这几个月偶尔还会去挪威，法国，伦敦和意大利，从没停留过三天以上。”  
“那这就说得通了，”Illya指向表格中第三位漂亮姑娘，红发绿眼睛，目光坚韧，不过看照片里的气场似乎和这美国佬处不来。“这是个凯尔特名字。”  
“斯堪的纳维亚人，在德国停留了一个月。”Napoleon解释。  
横跨欧亚大陆。Illya克制住了一句脏话。“这么看就十分明显，这个跟踪狂最晚也是在意大利见到了你，对你一见钟情并嫉妒你周围的所有女人，开始破坏你的性生活。”  
“然后他或者她，出于某种巧合，跟着我到了德国。”Napoleon摊手，“说点我不知道的。”  
“其他邮包出于时间跨度，现在应该很难查证指纹。”Illya想了想，“我觉得这个人至少负担得起机票和雇佣私家侦探的钱，还搞到了你的航班信息。”  
“我在几个画廊中来回跑，行程是公开的。”Napoleon纠正。  
“希望他没雇人拷贝你的信用卡。”Illya嘲讽，口音更重了。  
“你怎么确定这是个男的？”Napoleon觉得有点好笑，不过俄国人分析得很有条理，还挺有KGB那风格。  
“估计你手机住址邮箱他全有了，上暗网就能买到。”Illya的嘲讽就写在脸上，“女人跟踪别人一般不这么干，特别是有钱的女人。”  
Napoleon回想了一系列自己认识的富有女性……不得不承认的确如此。  
“有钱的女人看上某个男人，通常会直接邀请对方见面。”Illya还是解释了一点细节，“就算觉得自己配不上对方，钱能带出点勇气，而且有钱的女人也有能力整容得漂亮点。”说着他对Napoleon抬高了一点眉毛，“你看上去也不像会拒绝跟女人接触的类型。”  
“穷女人没法跟踪我从意大利到德国，除非移民。”Napoleon赞同，“如果还在读大学，时间未必对得上……你还没说为什么确定是个男人。”  
“直觉。”Illya用那种特别“我是俄国人我说的就是真理”口吻相当肯定地下结论。“除非这是个自卑到嫉妒你一切前女友还不敢自己约你吃饭的疯狂富婆，但这种女人我还没见过。”接着他颇为怀疑地看向Napoleon，“你最好是见过，这样就能直接去找她本人弄点证据申请限制令，完事。”  
Napoleon还在脑内筛选前女友们的性格，Illya又补了一句：“另一个选项，除非她是你极其久远之前分手的前女友，没法复合的那种，才能干出这种疯狂的事，但我怀疑没有这个人。”  
叹了口气，Napoleon表示同意，“我没有这种前女友，没人分手时又哭又叫发誓要杀了我。”  
“那么男人的可能性更大。”Illya点头，“这个跟踪狂给我的第一感觉是，他在极力隐藏自己存在，但又试图通过操控那些女士来操控你，肯定有点隐蔽的控制狂情结。”  
Napoleon皱着眉。“我至今还没收到试图联络我的任何线索，他很有耐心。”身侧Illya的双手抱在胸前，肢体语言颇为防备，手指在胳膊上轻敲着，还有点不耐烦。  
“自卑，或许是某些别的原因。”Illya也皱着眉，“男人比女人的可能性更高，你找个临时男朋友是正确决定，能打乱他的步调。”  
这一点Napoleon当然知道。“我弄到了几本犯罪心理学的书籍，电子版，不过是英语。”  
“发给我，我这几天读一遍。”Illya说，眼神飞快地移到Napoleon脸上，又回到了案件分析板那里。“我可以用翻译软件。”  
“……打算尽快解决案件？”Napoleon觉得他这积极参与调查的劲头挺有趣，也许这就是俄罗斯人的风格。  
“没打算白拿那些电脑手机。”Illya这句话回得有点僵硬，手指轻微的小动作在Napoleon眼里再明显不过——这俄国人远比他自己以为的更好懂。  
交换了情报后Illya回到了自己房间，Napoleon再次扫视过所有线索，目前已知的东西都贴了上去，这一个月他忙得没空开启新约会，对方也停止了自己的影响——按之前的邮件和邮包时间判断，每次Napoleon交往了一个新对象，针对前一位的攻击才会停止，看上去就像对方在收集最新这位的讯息，收集到一定程度后才会开始行动。所以为了目前两位女士的安全，Napoleon也得演演戏。  
剩下的部分就是这位俄国人的配合程度，出于直觉……实际上Napoleon目前还无法预测这位红色恐怖的下一步行为，他既没交往过男人也没交往过俄罗斯人，听说他们十分直率但某些方面也格外共产主义，苏联遗风。相较而言反倒是恐同的问题更严重一些，光看Illya露的那一手就知道他肯定系统学过某类格斗技术——不过Illya同意了演戏，而能用钱解决的问题都不是问题。

*

两天下来Illya就适应了这房子里的生活节奏，白天上课，晚上去炸鸡店值夜班，凌晨三点下班，开（Napoleon慷慨提供的）车回去洗澡睡上几小时，如此循环。Gaby和David大部分时间都凑在一起做一对儿爱情鸟，Napoleon负责做饭采购，David负责打扫，Gaby——没人打算让Gaby被家务分心，这等绅士风度让Illya也很赞同。  
第三天晚上Illya没有炸鸡店排班，回到这房子时正赶上晚餐。  
“正是时候。”Napoleon套着条粉色围裙，上面是英语卡通字“不要亲吻厨师”，在烤箱边等着里面的牛肉跳到指定时间。Illya对这整个“假装男朋友”还是有相当程度的尴尬，再加上认识十分钟他就搬过去跟美国佬同居了——那个跟踪狂最好是这几天就马上现身，至少Illya还能把人揍上一顿。  
Gaby已经坐在客厅桌边猛敲笔电键盘了，看上去熬夜太多，黑眼圈重得像上了眼影。Illya上楼放下书本，再度回到楼下。David从地下室的电脑房爬上来，表情忙到恍惚，耳朵上还夹着只笔，看起来也经过了忙碌的一天。  
“Liebling.”David走近Gaby的椅子，在她头顶上落下一吻。Gaby伸手摸了摸他搭上肩膀的手背，继续敲键盘。Illya不确定自己该干什么，干脆拉开椅子坐下了。  
Napoleon看了看苏联人此刻的紧绷状态，拿起旁边的沙拉碗：“介意帮忙搅拌一下吗？”  
Illya照做，Napoleon挤了点自己做好的酱汁进去，Illya拿着大勺子把食材和酱汁均匀混合。  
David坐在Gaby旁边的椅子里看她屏幕上的内容，他们看上去就很亲密，关系融洽，各种小动作上都有默契。烤箱工作完成，Napoleon戴上防烫手套端出了烤牛肉，拿起刀切分成片，整个厨房都是食物的香味。Illya拌完沙拉，David起身去倒了两大杯啤酒放在自己和Gaby面前，两人旁若无人地开始用餐，不时交换些亲昵的低语。桌子够大，这对小情侣坐在桌子的另一端，Napoleon给他们端上晚餐后给Illya上了菜，手法标准得像做过餐厅服务生。  
Illya在美国人拉开椅子跟自己坐在桌子这一端时观察他，如果只是纯粹室友这会儿他肯定自在得多。  
“我们得练习练习。”Napoleon提议，示意桌子那边的爱情鸟，“我没和男性交往过，而你又是俄罗斯人——”  
“我不恐同。”Illya吃了一口牛肉，味道出乎他的意料，他立刻又吃了一口，眼角余光看到美国人正观察他的反应。“我也不打算跟男人交往。”  
“或许可以看点gay片，”Napoleon似乎对自己做出的美食兴致缺缺，Illya十分怀疑他有这么一手厨艺居然没胃口。“或者观察研究一下他们。”他看向Gaby与David。  
此时Gaby与David刚说完几句私人对话，听到这句都转向了Napoleon。  
“你是想观察David在恋爱中的行为？”Gaby挑高眉毛。  
“我确信你们知道男人在恋爱中的思考模式。”David喝了一大口啤酒，开起了玩笑。Illya还在思考到底在哪里见过他，可能是某个演员，David的脸确实眼熟……“性。”  
Napoleon瞥向Illya：“我们的苏联朋友显然不会在这段假关系中思考性。”  
Illya对被称呼为苏联朋友翻了眼睛：“我没谈过恋爱。”他承认。  
“喔，如果不是一个项目需要合作我也不会开启这段恋爱关系。”Gaby伸手挠了挠David的后颈，David笑得露出了超多牙齿。“当然了，liebling，你这张酷似迈克尔·法斯宾德的脸也帮了大忙。”  
现在Illya想起来David哪里眼熟了，他长得就像那个演员的亲戚。“我谈过，但不是跟男性。”Napoleon也承认，打断了他的思绪。“这应该跟男女交往有点区别。”  
“肢体语言肯定需要伪装。”David在Gaby继续吃东西时插了一句，“你们俩现在看起来连朋友都不是。”  
Napoleon耸肩，Illya花了点自制力才没有翻眼睛。  
“一对情侣往往都有些默契或者习惯性的小动作。”David想了想，“可能和那些组合搭档差不多，有些拉丁舞舞伴在长时间的练习中养成了默契，或者网球对练。”  
Gaby咽下一口牛肉，“花样滑冰也一样，你们俩完全可以跳几支舞。”她又叉起一块土豆，对Illya撇嘴。“如果你是个女人，估计这时候你们至少都做过三轮了。”  
Illya瞪着Napoleon，Napoleon抬了抬眉毛。  
“如果你们做了，记得动静小点。”David提醒，“别老盯着我看，我成实验样本了吗？”他好笑地抱怨。  
“你们俩是打算跟对方交往，还是打算跟我男朋友交往？”Gaby跟上了这个笑话，David配合地端起啤酒：“如果我的身心不是属于Gaby——我倒是不介意3P。”  
“我知道你是个开明的男人。”Gaby拍了拍他的手背。Illya和Napoleon被恩爱秀了一脸，看着那对异性恋亲亲抱抱。  
Napoleon瞥见俄国人一脸抗拒，“看来我们确实需要模仿一下通常可见的情侣行为。”  
“我们俄国人不管男人叫亲爱的。”Illya头痛地揉了揉鼻梁。  
“昵称也可以，红色恐怖。”Napoleon忍着笑，Illya对这称谓倒没什么反应：“那你们美国人就是牛仔。”  
“刻板印象和苏联笑话。”Gaby咕哝。“你们也可以一起睡，没有性参与的那种。”  
Illya的表情更加嫌弃。David补了一句：“没有肢体接触的情侣可不算情侣。”  
“我宁愿回去看gay片。”Napoleon叹了口气。  
“我不看gay片。”Illya反对。  
“我猜Solo说的不是断背山那类电影，”Gaby观察他们俩的反应，“网上有很多同志情侣自拍的日常生活短片。”


	2. Part 2

晚餐后异性恋情侣回去忙自己的事了，Napoleon和Illya在餐桌上用笔记本搜索同志情侣的视频。  
十分钟后Illya仍然皱着眉：“……他们真gay。”  
“不然呢，”Napoleon也皱眉，“我跟女人交往的时候也没有在路上牵着手走路，更别提当街拥吻。”  
“我演不了这种。”Illya表态。“你们美国基佬才是这种风格，德国街头的同志情侣不这样。”  
“德国同志情侣又不爱拍短片向全世界秀恩爱。”Napoleon憋住一声大笑，“哦我忘了你们俄罗斯没有基佬。”  
Illya这回皱眉皱得更紧了，看上去马上就要动手打人。  
Napoleon回想自己和那些女性的交往过程：“我和前女友们的交往也没这么快，突然变成双性恋估计跟踪狂也不怎么相信。”  
“长期演戏要加钱。”Illya面无表情地驳回。  
“我确实还有一点钱。”Napoleon倒不在意这一点，“至少也得一个星期。”  
“练习肢体语言？”Illya思考了几秒钟，一个星期内培养一点假装的默契按格斗对练那种类型差不多也够了。Napoleon在旁边似乎有点困扰，最终他承认：“我没有朋友。”  
Illya看他一眼，“只有异性恋关系？”  
“男性社交关系只有合作的同事。”Napoleon坦承，“原本我打算参军赚点留学学费，不过我遇到了个投资方——”他对Illya的怀疑眼神倒颇为放松。“假装情侣也得知道一些对方的基本信息，不愿透露的隐私也应当继续保密。”接着又回到了参军上。“如果我参了军，可能会有些军队里的男性朋友。”  
军队生涯确实会带来一些男性友谊。Illya对这没有异议。  
Napoleon看向他，Illya等了几秒才意识到对方是在等他分享自己的过去。“我没什么可说的。”  
“平淡的童年？备受夸奖的学生时代？”Napoleon举例。  
进了监狱的父亲和周旋于父亲老友间的母亲。Illya手肘撑在桌面上，双手交握抵着下颚。“没什么特别的故事。”他略过了这个问题，看着屏幕上切换到下一个基佬日常视频。  
“我没有父亲。”Napoleon轻松地说，“我妈不怎么管我，我差不多是自己养大了自己。”  
Illya对此不置可否，Napoleon在触摸板上移动指尖切换视频：“不闲聊？我相信我们能找到点话题来互相进行一些基础的了解。”  
“我不闲聊。”Illya回答。  
“俄罗斯人不闲聊？”Napoleon打趣，Illya无视了他的观察视线。“那你们俄罗斯人聊什么？”  
“聊灵魂，聊上帝，聊哲学。”Illya的眼睛被屏幕光线映得颜色更浅。  
“说到灵魂，”Napoleon打开了一个看起来不那么秀恩爱的同志情侣视频，是一对女同一起做菜的短片，一个负责准备蔬菜，另一个准备锅和调料，偶尔说两句话，互相递东西，一个哼起某首歌另一个马上跟上，从她们的互动就能看出感情不错——情侣间的气氛确实能看得出来。“宗教还说同性恋会下地狱。”  
“那科学家们也得下地狱，因为发明了各种证明宗教虚伪的发明。”Illya反驳，“艺术家和医生也得下地狱，人体解剖还是从艺术家先开始的。”  
“看来地狱肯定挤满了邪恶之人和最聪明的人。”Napoleon好笑地说，“现在我要把手放在你身上。”他举起一只手示意，Illya仍然皱着眉看他的一切小动作。“别揍我。”  
Napoleon的手搭在了Illya肘弯上方，摩挲了两下Illya的上臂肌肉，停在那里不动了。  
这小动作并没有引发尴尬，鉴于他们的“假男朋友”关系，互相有肢体接触实在再正常不过。  
“你要我摸你大腿吗？”Illya没好气地说。  
“请？”Napoleon继续在网上找同性视频。  
于是Illya把Napoleon的手挪到自己肩头，空出这只胳膊去放在对方……大腿上。  
“瞧，没什么尴尬的地方。”Napoleon评论，“我打算把这层假关系留在校外，这可以避免被你学校里的朋友问起——虽然我认为德国人没这么爱管闲事。”  
“我在学校里没有朋友。”Illya说，看到一个似乎是同性情侣在餐厅求婚的视频，点开播放。“如果要被那个跟踪狂发现，你得在那些公开场合演戏，比如那间被偷拍的餐厅，你带前任去过几次。”  
“我有这个打算，但不是现在。”Napoleon点头，“约会超过一周我才会带人去。”  
“有纪念意义的特殊地点？”Illya还在思考那个跟踪狂的问题。  
“没有，那家店比较贵。”Napoleon耸肩。  
……Illya回想了一下自己收到的电子产品价格。  
“如果你不介意，”Napoleon想了想又提出一件事。“我们确实可以同睡一张床，熟悉和对方的身体接触与肢体语言。”  
Illya脸上的表情把他逗乐了。

*

……凌晨四点被冷醒然后发现你的床伴，那位苏联朋友把被子都卷走不是个良好的假恋情开端。  
Napoleon打着哈欠下床去把暖气温度调到最高，重新躺回床上，试图扯了扯被子，没扯动。Illya把两床被子都裹得很紧，使得这位六英尺五英寸（更正：196cm。你不能老用美国那一套度量衡标准来目测一切。Napoleon提醒自己。）的俄国人卷得像团巨大的北极熊，金发只从被子卷里冒出了一点点。  
今晚他们俩基本没睡。Napoleon倒是还能在他这张大床上凑合，当初他选了这个房间就是看中了空间够大能放下一张大床（以及相连的衣帽间），床的尺寸再塞下一个俄国人也凑合。Illya相当不愿意跟人同躺一张床铺，但考虑到他们早一天找出那个跟踪狂就早一天完事，还是拎着自己的被子放在Napoleon这张床的左侧。  
顺带一提长期在炸鸡店打工到半夜的生物钟让Illya没法迅速入睡，不到凌晨三点他就没睡意。Napoleon在床铺右侧用平板的夜间模式写毕业论文，Illya背对着他枕着枕头，脑子里一条条掠过那些调查线索，金发在枕头上有点乱翘。  
写到两点半Napoleon保存文档躺下试图入睡，这位苏联朋友已经把被子又踢开了，还出了汗，白色的背心短裤贴在皮肤上还有点好笑。  
第二天早晨七点Illya猛地坐起，床垫吱嘎响了一声，动作幅度大得直接把Napoleon震醒了。  
“怎么——”Napoleon还没问完这句“怎么回事”就被一个大喷嚏给逗乐了。  
Illya揉着鼻子，“暖气坏了吗？”  
“请回床上来。”Napoleon睡意朦胧地拍了拍枕头，眼睛都没睁开，“你踢被子。”  
Illya下床去了浴室，为了保证演戏足够逼真他们连毛巾牙刷都放到了一起。等他打理好自己Napoleon还在睡，不过嗓音听上去清醒了一些：“你们苏联人都这么早起吗？”  
“早锻炼，”Illya擤着鼻子，“抵抗感冒。”  
Napoleon睁开一只眼皮：“别告诉我你打算在我的卧室里跳绳一千下。”  
“我不跳绳。”Illya捞起自己的衣物，套上一身运动装就下了楼，David居然已经起床了，正在喝咖啡，看到Illya打了个招呼，还分享了晨跑路线：“你可能会碰到Charles，他总在那间咖啡馆里下棋。”  
等Illya晨跑回来Napoleon竟然还没起床，Gaby已经坐在桌前边吃早餐边看平板上的新闻了，她看到Illya回来时从咖啡杯上抬起视线：“你男朋友还没起床。”  
“那不是我男朋友。”Illya反驳。  
“演戏这段时间你最好装得像一点，比如把早餐端上去，合格的男朋友都会干这个。”Gaby挑了挑眉毛。  
Illya皱眉，下意识地开始敲手指：“我只会为我妈妈端早餐。”  
“随便你。”Gaby耸肩，“但你可以带杯咖啡上去。”  
Illya倒了咖啡但只倒了自己那杯，上楼敲了敲Napoleon的房门。  
“进来。”Napoleon的声音听上去很清醒。  
Illya开门进去，果然这个美国佬还没起床，长袖丝绸睡衣揉得到处都是褶皱，正趴在枕头间接电话，说的还是法语，眼睛盯着笔电屏幕。Napoleon一眼看到那杯咖啡，伸手示意给他来一口——这绝对不可能，Illya立刻喝了一大口。Napoleon露出好笑的表情，从不知道哪里摸出副黑框眼镜戴上，继续磨擦那块笔记本上的触摸板。  
看这情形一时半会美国佬也没法搞完，Illya干脆先去冲了澡，果然直到他洗完Napoleon都还没讲完电话。整个过程就像多了个生活习惯不同的室友，可以忍受，反正他有钱拿，还不用付房租。  
Napoleon结束这笔生意之后丢开眼镜，在Illya检查自己的新笔电时捞走了他剩下的半杯咖啡。Illya慢了半拍，想抓回来没抓住，脸上露出的表情非常好玩。Napoleon挑衅完毕就去冲澡，等他终于打理完毕，Illya已经整理出了关于这个跟踪狂的初步侧写。  
……而且他手边还有一杯新的咖啡。  
这回Napoleon没能靠近那杯咖啡一米范围内，Illya警觉地把咖啡杯抱在手里：“这只是初步猜测，我没有学犯罪心理学，但看完那些书我也知道了点东西。”  
“请说。”Napoleon微笑。  
“这个人的症状很像是钟情妄想，”Illya用了个英语词组解释，“假如这个人坚定不移地确信你其实深爱着他，这就说得通了。”他将自己的笔电屏幕转向Napoleon，“这多见于精神分裂症患者，无论对方在做什么，他都能将对方的一切行为想象成是深爱着自己，即使对方拒绝，他也会把那些拒绝当成是对自己的考验。”  
Napoleon皱起眉，“我交往过不少女性，那么在对方看来，这些女士就是我给出的考验。”  
“你的社交生活在对方来看，应该就是明确的拒绝。”Illya有节奏地敲着手指，“对于对方来说，你频繁与女士交往，就是在背叛你们之间的感情——就算这些感情完全只存在于他的脑子里。”说着Illya又纠正了自己，“这么看来，也有很大可能是一位女士。”  
“这么看来，我倒觉得还是男性的可能性更高，”Napoleon倒坚持了Illya之前的观点，“想要追踪我最近的生活确实需要一定的财力，不是我对女士们有什么意见，有这份财力的女士一般都有更好的选择。”  
“你是说，你不是会让女人们想和你结婚的类型。”Illya嘲讽。  
“我每一次与人交往都会预先说明这一点，”Napoleon举起双手，“你非常清楚这一事实。”  
“我们没在交往，我们在演戏。”Illya翻眼睛。  
“我们得练练假装亲热，然后出门约会，让那个跟踪狂雇来的人偷拍。”  
Illya满脸都写着想揍人，Napoleon忍着笑张开胳膊：“可以先从充满男人友情的拥抱开始？”

*

“苏联人的拥抱和欧洲人的拥抱方式是两码事。”Napoleon对着锅子里的巧克力说。  
“要加奶油和彩色糖粒。”Gaby完全不为所动。  
“听起来很gay。”David正跟Charles在论坛里激烈辩论，手指在键盘上速度快得只剩残影。  
“至少我觉得他看起来好多了，你们是不是终于能够安稳地在一张床上睡到天亮？”Gaby看着Napoleon挤上奶油花再撒上糖屑。“这一礼拜他每天都是那副整晚没睡的暴躁脸。”  
“我用粉底遮了黑眼圈，”Napoleon冲她眨眼，“我们的苏联朋友是男人中的男人，绝对不会给自己的脸遮瑕。”  
Gaby翻眼睛，正好Illya走下楼梯，听到了后半句，那翻眼睛的反应跟Gaby一模一样。  
“现在你们已经在校园里面互相接送对方超过一个星期，”Gaby思考，“是时候进行下一步了，去那家餐馆约会吧。”  
“你们俩看上去不像情侣，”David补刀，“像那种不得不住在一起的室友。”  
Illya连反驳的话都懒得说，给自己倒了杯热巧克力还挤了点榛子糖浆，那甜度看上去就能爆炸。  
Napoleon是糖放得最少的那一个，David忙着键盘战根本腾不出手拿杯子，三人各自端着杯热巧克力围观他网上吵架，万磁王对战X教授，学院论坛里还有不少人在围观。  
“需要我们帮你盯着那附近吗？”Gaby擦了擦鼻子上的奶油，“就算那家伙雇人偷拍，也得在那餐厅附近安装摄像机，那可不是什么能藏起来的玩意儿，但我们没有一次逮到过他。”  
“也可能是固定装置，”Illya对此有不同的看法，“将隐藏摄像头藏在一些不起眼的东西里，无论拍多久都不会被人发现。”  
“听起来像间谍道具。”Gaby评价。Napoleon检查了邮箱，收到模特前女友Yesenia的消息，那些攻击辱骂的电子邮件两天前就停止发送了，之前的追踪记录显示那是定时发送，但找不出邮箱地址。最后一位前女友Helena现在还在医院里，在家人陪伴下暂时是安全的。  
“我定了明天晚上7点的位置。”Napoleon没有微笑，“但愿这家伙已经起了疑心，怀疑我交了新的男朋友。”  
“那你们得在浪漫晚餐时多来点情侣互动。”Gaby在David背后看他狂敲键盘，“像是搭着肩膀，或者握手，有些恶心的情侣还会互相喂饭。”  
Illya现在露出了一个月没睡的暴躁表情。  
Napoleon看他的脸就知道这事行不通，“或许交谈也可以，和那些女士们共进晚餐时，我们也会分享彼此的见识。”  
Gaby上下打量他，“什么？你们没在桌子下面用脚调情吗？”  
“那里的桌子没铺落地桌布。”Napoleon笑了，“我没那么低俗。”  
“那很性感。”David在辩论中途竟然还有空插嘴。  
“是很性感。”Gaby赞同，“就是谁都看得见，不能更明显了。”Illya旁边绷着脸抱着双臂，连巧克力粘到嘴角都没注意。Napoleon点了点自己的脸，Illya抓起一把菜刀照出自己，擦干净嘴角。  
“可以找点话题，”Illya不情愿地加入了讨论，“我不认为建筑学是个好话题。”  
“那就讨论艺术。”Gaby朝Napoleon丢眼神，“俄罗斯人的审美都是被上帝亲自监督过的，肯定能把你打得屁滚尿流。”  
“我觉得你就是想看我被打败，Teller小姐。”Napoleon好笑地驳回。  
闲聊一通后临时情侣回到了Napoleon的房间，Illya那间客房已经完全沦为学习书房，放满了参考书。不过Illya也只把换洗衣物和牙刷放在了Napoleon卧室里，换成Gaby和David他们俩的衣服和各种东西全在卧室里混成一团。  
Illya看了一眼手表：“什么时候开始那五分钟？”  
“我都行。”Napoleon回答。  
“那就现在。”Illya现在只想赶快把这一切都搞完，为了适应双方的身体接触——反正情侣都会肢体接触，很多情侣还恨不得天天黏在一起——他们上网找了些能拉近彼此距离的小技巧，Napoleon对女士们相当绅士，也不在公共场合与女性亲吻拥抱，因此这些技巧在私下里用来实验男男关系也挺不错。其中有个挽回伴侣感情的建议清单：每周约会一次，每天夸奖对方，心平气地交谈，就事论事，和每天找时间互相拥抱五分钟。这个帖子下面有许多网友回复说确实有效，其中每天拥抱五分钟好评最高，网友们纷纷承认肢体接触的确能够培养和恢复双方的好感。  
他们已经这么做了三天，第一次非常别扭，两人身高差不太舒服而且Illya的胳膊放在哪儿都不太对劲，最后Napoleon建议想点伤心的事，就当这是一次礼节上的安慰。这五分钟格外难熬，胳膊里抱着一个肌肉还有点结实的年轻男人跟抱着一个女人有相当多的不同，男人更坚硬，体格感觉上更宽阔有力，随时能够挣脱，而女性在拥抱里往往会显得顺从（也可能是因为他们的力量不足以挣脱）这种困住猛兽的感觉有点新奇，Napoleon想，还是只不会被驯服的俄国巨兽。  
今天是第四次，Illya脸上写着自暴自弃，在Napoleon向他走去时展开了手臂。  
拥抱这个高个儿俄国人相当舒服，就是在暖气里Illya也有点冰块手，那双手手指张开覆盖在Napoleon的背肌上。Napoleon愉快地把下巴卡进对方的锁骨间：“估计你拥抱谁都得弯腰。”  
“闭嘴，把这五分钟的事干完。”Illya又看了一眼手表计时，“我还有一大堆作业。”  
“真伤我的心。”Napoleon调侃，双手顺着对方的脊背上下抚摸，Illya僵硬的后背渐渐软化，呼吸也变缓了。房间很安静，拥抱带来的多巴胺和内啡肽使人愉悦，从最初的生疏到现在的适应花了不少时间，但效果显著，Illya这两天状态没有之前绷得那么紧了。  
五分钟到了的时候Illya没有立即放开手，今天他只在拥抱中看了一次手表，接下来的时间就不由自主地放松了，这个美国人的双手简直有毒，那些安抚让他都有些昏昏欲睡。温暖的体温与美国佬精心搭配的香水融合出颇为微妙的气味，有点儿像周六早上赖床的那种感觉，特别资本主义。  
松手的时候手表搭扣还勾到了Napoleon的毛衣，Illya扯开它，拽出一点羊毛，赶紧丢到地上假装什么都没发生。  
Napoleon对此不太在意，轻拍了一下他的手臂示意开始干活，转向自己的电脑和眼镜。

*

这间餐厅既不算特别高档也不算特别艺术，前者价格昂贵，后者往往餐点奇形怪状室内装饰也让人静不下心。  
Napoleon经常定的位置是在二楼临窗的角落，能看到下面的街景和树冠，缺点大概就是即使发现有人在拍照，他们也没法立即冲下去抓人。Illya坐下时扫视了周边环境，指出了好几个能够藏摄像机的地方。  
“现在我开始怀疑那间炸鸡店确实是隐蔽的KGB据点了。”Napoleon打开菜单，菜色他十分熟悉，“我相当推荐这里的甜点，厨师拿过米其林大奖。”  
“Oleg从KGB辞职了。”Illya说。  
Napoleon从菜单上方看向对面，俄国人皱着眉思考选菜。“我以为KGB都很有钱。”  
“美国总统也没几个特别有钱。”Illya反驳。  
这闲聊没法聊，反正这几天他们都已经感受到了，五句话之内他们必定互怼，Gaby管他们叫“冷战式情侣”。  
就跟离婚夫妻一样，知道怎么戳对方的痛点但又会滚床单。Gaby这么形容，看Illya的脸色还补充了一句我知道你们没有睡。但Oleg在Napoleon为了营造交往假象第二次去炸鸡店时用那种眼神（现在Napoleon知道那是来自KGB的眼神了）扫视了他们俩，就跟那种“我就在这盯着你们看你们能搞出什么事来”态度一模一样。  
“没想到圣诞节你不回国。”点完菜后Napoleon想起这件事，“如果你回去过俄式新年——”  
“没钱。”Illya干脆地承认了，“有网络摄像头。”  
“很合理。”至少这段时间他们能持续演戏直到逮住那个家伙。  
坐在女士们通常会坐的座位上，Illya的视野比Napoleon更开阔一些，这个角度能把大量街上的路人收进眼底，但对于找出那些已经固定的偷拍摄像头没有什么帮助。在确认了Napoleon每次都会定这个位置之后，Illya更肯定了这偷拍应该是个固定装置，就架在对面的某幢建筑的窗户上。  
“那边是个散租给各种小型工作室的办公楼。”Illya低声说，“别回头，那里至少有六扇窗户可以安置小型摄像机，这跟踪狂绝对是个有钱人。第一次偷拍可能是雇人干的，之后只要确定你的日常行踪，在那边架设一个设备不算难事。”  
“David可以查查那里的进出人员，”Napoleon发了条消息，“但如果是个固定摄像头，很可能难以追踪。”  
“从目前这个人的表现来看，他在做好充分准备之前绝对不会出现在你的面前。”Illya在餐巾纸上画出对面建筑的示意图，点出可能安装摄像头的位置。“只要你身边有交往对象，他的攻击目标应该就是那位女士。”  
“我也这么认为，”Napoleon皱着眉研究示意图，两人的脑袋凑在一起，这场面换成一位女士就该交换一个脸颊上的亲吻了——Napoleon伸手过去按在Illya的左手腕上来代替那些约会中的亲热，Illya条件反射地想把它甩开，被Napoleon提醒这是在假装情侣才勉强忍住，但抓着笔的右手开始抖了，Napoleon干脆也按住了他的右手。“忍住，你可真是个Red Peril，这反应太苏联了。”  
“你轻浮得就像个Cowboy。”Illya抽了抽手腕，Napoleon松开了，如果那边有人或者设备在拍摄，这一幕绝对被拍下来了。  
菜上来了，这是家混合餐馆，意大利菜和法国菜各占一半，食物看上去很地道。Illya拿起叉子，被碰过的皮肤有点刺痒，让他有点不舒服。Napoleon检查手机邮件，在这间颇受欢迎的餐厅里，他们这张桌子安静得不同寻常。  
终于到了甜点时刻，服务员端上来一份冒着雾气的浆果搭配冰淇淋球，只有一份。  
“主厨说想听听你的看法，”服务员好奇地看向Illya，“朋友还是男朋友？”  
“你猜？”Napoleon眨眼。  
Illya顿时感受到了窘迫，好在服务员没再追问，只对他们俩一笑就走开了。Napoleon拿起小勺，“看来得我们共享一份，试试看。”他鼓励。  
Illya试着挖了一勺冰淇淋，看上去只是最普通的香草口味，勺子的触感几乎不存在。甜味很淡，几乎像是鲜榨果汁，口感如空气般轻盈，那些装饰的浆果外面裹着一层薄薄的低温脆皮，内里是果酱和巧克力，非常好吃。  
Napoleon观察他的反应，“看来不错。”他也舀了一勺试试，“或许该加点橘子酱。”  
“这样已经很不错了。”Illya反对，“应该再加些牛奶。”  
“牛奶会覆盖住那些水果的细微甜味。”Napoleon有不同看法，很快他们针对甜点该是什么风格争执起来，最终给了主厨两份意见，甚至还收到了一份甜点打包。  
车停在离这家餐厅有段距离的停车场里，Illya提着甜点盒跟Napoleon并肩前行，这天开始下雪了，细小的雪花让他想起大雪覆盖的莫斯科。Napoleon一路沉默，在他们进入车子里时开口：“跟踪狂可能需要一些时间确认这段新关系。”  
“料到了。”Illya也没觉得一次餐厅约会就能让对方突然相信这位总跟美女约会的美国佬看上了一个男人。“你得耐心。”  
“我很耐心。”Napoleon回答。

*

“晚上好，Kuryakin同志。”  
Illya从作业上抬起头，“你又要点什么？”他没好气地抓起旁边挂着的厨师帽戴上。“这是这周第三次。”  
“两份炸鸡翅和两份大薯条，再来一份酸卷心菜沙拉。”Napoleon已经把店里所有的食物都点过了一遍，每次来都不能更明显地和他调情（“这店名可太克格勃了。”“你到底要不要点单？”）。  
Illya站在炸锅边等着鸡翅炸好，店里满是炸鸡的香味。  
“我真诚地建议你们在腌制鸡块时少放点盐。”Napoleon说，掏出了钱包。  
“换别家去点。”Illya盯着炸锅，把半个后背留给Napoleon。  
“Oleg听到又会抱怨了。”Napoleon指出这一点。Oleg是这间小炸鸡店的所有人兼厨子，炸鸡配方完全是他从老家莫斯科厨房里挖来的，生意不好不坏。Napoleon承认自己总在午夜后开车出来点餐有私心，Illya只上晚班，店也只开到凌晨三点。而且这店不送外卖，于是Napoleon想半夜看Illya跋涉过这糟烂天气送一堆炸鸡回家的坏点子泡汤了。  
“请多给我点酸奶油。”Napoleon在Illya把炸鸡全翅捞出来时说。  
Illya从那一堆配料罐子里挖了一大坨酸奶油酱砸——字面意义上地把勺子里的酱汁砸进那个纸酱汁碗里，粗暴地扣上塑料盖，这会儿鸡翅已经沥干了油，闻起来刚刚好（虽然还是过咸了）。Illya把鸡翅装袋，把酱汁碗塞进去。“拿去。”他把袋子往点餐台Napoleon的方向一推。  
“我听说俄国人都不爱说废话。”Napoleon的手指勾住袋子提手，但没把它从点餐台上拎下去。“你可把这一特点拔伸到了一个新境界。”  
“你说了那是废话。”Illya坐回饮料机后面的位子里继续写作业，那些专业名词让Napoleon自己看一眼都觉得眼睛要打结，相比之下他自己的古典艺术与珠宝专业就简明易懂得多。  
“而且你们俄国人还从来不笑。”Napoleon补充，“看在我每周都来增加营业额的份上，我值得更好的服务态度。”  
“你在正常三餐时间过来就有微笑服务。”Illya盯着笔记本屏幕敲键盘。  
“三餐时间可见不到这么赏心悦目的人。”Napoleon一只手臂还搭在点餐台上，Illya听到这句话眉毛皱得更紧了，敲键盘也敲得更用力。“不送我点额外赠品？”  
Illya刷地站起来走到点餐台下面，掏出了一把小包装番茄酱，那种随处可见的快餐店番茄酱包，塞进了Napoleon的外带袋子里。“赠品，快走。”他避开了Napoleon的视线。  
“早上见。”Napoleon对他眨眨眼，尽管Illya根本就没看向他，他还是这么干了。  
等那辆车开走后Illya叹了口气，明天下午——现在已经过了凌晨，今天下午他们得去那家餐馆进行第三次假装约会。Oleg对营业额增加倒是没什么意见，就是看他的眼神充满了那种我知道一切的暗示。这事Illya没在邮件里告诉妈妈，他完全不想知道自己母亲对于儿子交了个假男朋友是什么看法。  
清晨四点多Illya下班开车回到那幢房子。整幢建筑都格外安静，所有的灯都关着，Illya跨进屋内时还感受到自己带进了一些室外的冷气，德国冬季温度没有莫斯科那么冷，但更潮湿一些，出汗之后内衣和袜子都十分难受。他悄无声息地回到二楼，在自己的客房洗了澡——原本这种情况下就算他们是假装男朋友Illya也会选择睡在客房的床上，凌晨四点爬上Cowboy的床把人弄醒实在不太礼貌，但刚住进来时Napoleon就研究过了他的打工时间表，并且告诉他无论什么时候回来都得回到那张大床上，弄醒自己也无所谓，这是必要的磨合——Gaby说这招就是结婚十年的老夫老夫，一个回来晚了另一个一边抱怨着一边挪开点位置让人躺上床。  
滚烫的热水澡让Illya感觉好些了，客房的床铺得很整洁，不过他躺进去也得花上一点时间才能把被子弄暖。习惯确实是件相当可怕又烦人的事，连着三个星期同床共枕之后Illya甚至习惯了刚刚好的床垫温度。他摸进Napoleon的卧室，没有开灯，小心地爬上床，床垫的下陷果然把Cowboy弄醒了。  
“Illya.”Napoleon带着浓重困意的嗓音咕哝，在Illya躺好时伸过来一只手，似乎对他热水澡后的体温很满意，整个人挪了过来，很快再度入睡。窗外的天空已经开始逐渐变亮，Illya又困又累，借着Cowboy挪动着寻找舒服姿势也调整自己的四肢位置。在假装约会第二周时Napoleon斟酌着提出一个想法：希望他们俩可以不用再穿睡衣入睡，当然还是穿着内裤，但不再穿其他衣物。  
“实际上我更习惯这么入睡。”Napoleon当时观察着他的反应。“不过你们俄罗斯人对这种事可能有不同看法。”  
“又不是真的约会，”Illya对此没有意见，只要他们睡着时没有互抢被子或者互相把对方踹下床，就算得上是个好床伴。“有需求就去浴室解决，我不想早上起来因为顶到什么地方造成尴尬。”  
然后这事就没问题了，同床共枕迅速成为了新的习惯，就算早上醒来胳膊和腿搭在对方身上也没人在意。肌肤大面积接触确实会带来亲近与放松，多巴胺的小魔法。Cowboy确实如他自己所说，相当耐心地等着Illya逐渐放下戒备，现在他们的每日互怼已经成为四人晚餐时的保留节目，Gaby说他们在打情骂俏，Illya纠正了几次之后她调侃得更厉害，于是他放弃了。  
早上十点左右两人都醒了，Illya感觉自己鼻子埋在一堆乱翘的卷发里，Napoleon的笑声通过胸腔震动传到了他这里：“你真的得松手，Peril。”  
Illya花了几秒钟才意识到他把Napoleon固定在四肢里，跟抱着个大号泰迪熊没两样，就差没用上躯干三角锁那招柔道招数了。  
松开手脚让Napoleon能爬起来去浴室，Illya在床垫里伸懒腰，翻了半个身滚到Napoleon那半边，脸埋进Cowboy的枕头里继续睡。窗帘已经自动开启，整个房间里很亮，这张床舒服极了，他不想起来。  
过了一会儿Napoleon回到床边，戳着他的肩膀，Illya拉高被子蒙住头。  
“需要我用其他手段把你弄下床吗？”Napoleon被逗乐了，某方面来说Illya这举动还挺可爱。  
“走开。”Illya的声音在被子里发闷。  
Napoleon用手机拍了张被子里只露出一点金发的照片，相机声音让Illya立刻掀开被子：“删掉！”  
“没门！”Napoleon跳开半步，把照片发上了INS。“我又没拍到你的脸。”  
“你上次就拍到了侧脸！”Illya跳下床。为了营造交往假象Napoleon甚至还在自己的社交账号上发了点暗示照片，和女士们交往的时候可没拍过这些，为了能引出那位跟踪狂戏演得过头一点也很必要。迄今为止他发过两份餐厅的晚餐，两份自己做的晚餐（以前他的INS上大多是一些自己做的菜和艺术品照片），水槽边的两只牙刷，最过头的也是Illya坚持要他删掉的是一张背光侧影，当时Illya正在下棋，光线勾勒出他的金发和侧脸轮廓，还用了个滤镜让画面变得朦胧。Napoleon编辑了一句“可爱的男朋友在下棋”，他为数不多的粉丝在下面纷纷表达了祝贺。  
Illya本来没这类社交账号，看到这张照片后立刻注册INS并回复叫他删掉。  
RealNapoleonSolo：不  
IllyaTheRussianWay：你最好别让你的手机落单  
Gaby_chopshopgirl：我 要 瞎 了  
David8Magneto：给你墨镜[墨镜emoji]  
Charles_professerX：[拉炮emoji]  
自从那张照片之后Napoleon找到了新的惹毛Illya的办法，拍照有声音他就换成摄像功能，搞到了不少Illya愤怒到变形的表情，但最可爱的还是几次偶然捕捉到的镜头：没有晚班的Illya在床上看笔电，等着Napoleon洗完澡爬上床再关灯；Illya打着哈欠做三明治然后塞给他一包，被发现后差点朝他丢厨具；睡醒时发现他们不知不觉搂抱在了一起，Napoleon悄悄录下了Illya流口水的睡脸；全神贯注于作业时Illya敲键盘的手指，这段Napoleon足足拍了一分钟才被发现，Illya完全想不明白这到底有什么好拍的。  
打到最后他们俩摔进了床垫里，Illya抢到了手机，Napoleon迅速开始挠他——这会儿他们都只穿了一条内裤，还带着刚睡醒后的晨勃——Illya以前并不怕痒，但Cowboy小手段特别多，他一边躲闪一边尽可能快地把手机塞进枕头下面，手脚并用地把Napoleon固定住，柔道就是有这么好用。  
Napoleon大笑，卷发在床单里乱成一团，Illya按住他的双手手腕，Napoleon没挣动：“这可太像那些小黄片里的场景了。”  
“是你先开始的。”Illya喘着气，他得用全身力气才能摁住Cowboy。  
“如果你现在要干点什么坏事，是不是违背了共产主义的要求？”Napoleon笑了半天，Illya骑在他大腿上，差不多是内裤顶内裤——在柔道里这事也有，但没人介意——顿时两人都有点尴尬，不过Napoleon能对此一笑置之，Illya就紧绷得多，他立刻松开手，Napoleon马上挣扎着先抓住了手机，这一挣动对Illya的阴茎有点过于刺激，他下意识地又把Napoleon摁住。“别动。”  
“这可就有点尴尬了。”Napoleon评价。  
“是你搞出来的。”Illya抱怨，但它实在有点硬，这很不舒服，Napoleon只要一动就会蹭到，Illya又想夺走手机又想从他身上下来，一时还没决定好要从哪一个动作开始。Napoleon的蓝眼睛看着他，表情介于好笑和困扰之间，但他很放松，似乎并不介意Illya可能会因为愤怒而失控——头一次见面Napoleon就见识过了，甚至还觉得他暴打小偷的反应不错，最后导致了他们在一张床上搞成这个结果。  
最后手机提示音打断了他们沉默的对视，Illya一把抓过Napoleon的手机，那张照片果然已经发上了网，底下出现了一条新的高呼可爱的留言。他把手机丢回床上，去浴室解决了自己的问题。等他再次出来，Napoleon已经把床铺整理好了，套上一件干净的衬衫。  
“今晚我得去一个艺术沙龙，”Napoleon解释，“大概午夜前后才能回来。”  
“你不用告诉我这一点。”Illya找出自己的套头毛衣。  
“所有露馅的伪装都是细节不够逼真，”Napoleon反对，“如果你是我的男朋友，你肯定会需要知道我的行踪，你看起来就是那种需要确认对方在哪里做了什么的类型。”  
“我认为和你交往的女人也会想知道你的行踪，”Illya驳回，把父亲的手表扣回手腕上。“你看起来就是那种买个东西都能被搭讪的类型。”  
“我买炸鸡搭讪到了一个男朋友。”Napoleon眨了眨一只眼睛，狡黠又假装无辜。“如果你想的话，你可以和我一起去。”  
“去哪？”Illya皱起眉。  
“艺术沙龙。”  
“我去那里干嘛？”  
“欣赏画作？听说餐点请来的是意大利厨子。”Napoleon解释，“里面都是艺术品商人和潜在的买家，我确定没有人认识你。”  
“也许那个跟踪狂也会出现，”Illya立刻想到了问题关键，“你们排查过你之前参与的聚会人员吗？”  
“排查过，没人每一次聚会都出现。”Napoleon对此也有点头痛，“出现两次及以上的人我们都查过了。”  
“这事确实很棘手。”Illya思考着。Napoleon打量了他一圈：“你有西装吗？”  
“沙龙里面多半是奇装异服的艺术家，”Illya抗议，“我又不和那些商人谈生意。”  
“也没错。”Napoleon想了想，“我应该在聚会里向人介绍你是我的男朋友，如果那个跟踪狂出现，我们一定会引起他的注意。”  
“如果他没出现呢？”Illya没好气地套上自己的外套，这件衣服已经很旧了，而Napoleon的衣服都是贵价货，可能他看上去会像Cowboy的小白脸。  
“其他人也不会在意，很多人会带他们的伴侣过来。”Napoleon回答。

*

最终Illya同意让Napoleon付钱买了身新衣服，新外套和长裤都很贵，合身且非常舒适。Illya坦然接受，只要他们能找出那个跟踪狂，那这一切他就能收得毫无愧疚感——现在他更希望那个跟踪狂早些出现，快点把这事结束。  
Vinceguerra是个意大利家族，这个沙龙也有一部分意图是收购二战时期流落在德国纳粹手里的艺术珍品。Napoleon在艺术品交易行当还是个新手，参加这样的聚会目的也只是在于多结识人脉。那些贵妇很喜欢他，在Napoleon的社交手腕下咯咯直笑。Illya站在他身边，身高足以让他看清楚会场所有的布置和几乎每个人的头顶。David花了很多时间查那个餐馆对面的摄像头——确实存在，而且无从追踪，这说明他们面对的是一个足够谨慎的跟踪狂，除非他自己跳出来，否则这件事只会没完没了。  
Vinceguerra夫人和Napoleon的初次见面就包含了失窃的首饰，一幅不错的17世纪绘画和一次相当激烈的一夜情，因此她很乐意给Napoleon一点人情。Illya作为男朋友被介绍给那些贵妇，可能他符合一部分贵妇的品味，倒是有不少女士也会和他聊几句艺术。等社交告一段落后Napoleon和他一起欣赏那些不出名的17-18世纪作品，以及一些新锐艺术家的“现代”画作——老实说，那些泼洒颜料就管它叫艺术还卖出高价实在处于Illya的理解范围之外。  
“不怎么样，是不是？”Napoleon给他拿了杯饮料，Illya低声道了谢。  
“这并没有表达出什么内涵，”Illya啜饮那杯果汁，“构图不均衡，颜色也不和谐。如果这个艺术家想表达的只是失控之类的场景，那他彻彻底底地失败了。”  
“我也这么想，”Napoleon不以为意，“但市场喜欢这个类型。”他示意Illya靠近一点，“一幅的抽成有这么多。”那数字让Illya皱起眉。  
“市场完蛋了。”Illya低声说。  
“这幅画当装饰画都不够格。”Napoleon评价。  
“还没你画得好。”Illya又喝了一口。  
“你之前说过我画得不好。”Napoleon笑着指出。  
“是不好，”Illya毫不留情。“但这就是胡乱涂鸦。”他看过Cowboy当作画室的那个房间，绘画技巧足够，审美也达到了平均水准，但无论人像还是静物风景都没什么特别的，放在俄罗斯连美院的最低水准都够不上。  
那天Gaby做了很不错的热红酒，让Illya也拿一杯给Napoleon，Illya拿了，第一次敲响画室房间的门。Napoleon倒不介意被他看到自己的作品，面前的画架上是被阔叶掩映的海滩，旁边还有几张参考照片，构图很工整，但画面整体色调有点暗。  
给点看法？Napoleon当时捧着杯子看向他。  
Illya当时皱着眉，那幅画哪里都没出错，色调可以再调整，不过总有哪些地方不太对。为了能仔细观察画作上的问题Illya靠近了点，等他意识到时他已经把胳膊搭在了Cowboy肩膀上，温暖的体温通过衣料渗透过来，只要Illya稍稍偏转脸就能吻到Napoleon的额角。  
当时他还没能搞明白自己的感觉，不过现在已经是这个时代了，喜欢男性和喜欢女性都没什么大不了的（部分法律规定得比较严厉则会带来麻烦，然而这事本身并没有什么错误）也不会因为这类一闪而过想要亲近对方的念头自我厌恶——比起性别来说倒是他们的性格并不合适成为一对。Napoleon把热红酒递给他，Illya想都没想就喝了一口。  
可能是视角的问题。Illya说，选了支画笔在调色板上调色，从Napoleon身侧挪到了他背后，这样他就比坐在椅子里的Napoleon高上不少，松节油和颜料的气味在热红酒的雾气下稍稍减淡。  
这幅画是透过树叶之间看向远方的沙滩。Illya说。那么近处的树叶就不能画得太过细腻清晰。  
Napoleon看着俄国人熟练地调色，选了一只刷头粗糙的干笔刷：这里应该多加些深红色。  
粗糙切拌过的颜料覆盖了之前过于细腻的色彩变化。Illya嗓音比一般男性更低，听着很美，手臂越过Napoleon的肩膀给他改色，很快色彩对比比先前更加强烈，呈现出粗犷的质感，反倒凸显画面中心那片浅色的沙滩仿如天堂一般鲜亮。Illya用色更鲜明，整幅画在他手中渐渐带上了某种情绪的观感：更加坦荡与透彻。  
别画得太细。Illya把那只粗画笔塞进Napoleon手指间。很多人会陷入无穷无尽的细节之中，实际上画画更追求整体的画面效果，无论多么粗糙，表达出作者的情绪才是最重要的那部分。  
看来我还有得学。Napoleon笑了，把杯子又塞回Illya手里。  
技巧谁都能学会。Illya带着俄语口音的英语这么说，贴在Napoleon背后的胸腹非常温暖，手指指出画面中的纰漏。作品呈现的是‘你’，Cowboy，我在这里面看不到‘你’，要么是你有所隐瞒，要么是你还没找到想要表达的核心。  
你们苏联式的画法是怎么教的？Napoleon好笑地问，反正苏联在所有俄罗斯人身上都留下了永恒的印记，每个俄国人都是苏联人。Illya翻眼睛，没错他不用看就知道Illya在翻眼睛。  
我们不教，美国佬。Illya没好气地说。他们自己会去感受，他们会受冻，然后受苦，无论怎么努力都没法获得世俗意义上的成功，然后他们就会画画了。  
Napoleon仰头看向他：是让他们穷困潦倒吗？  
Illya的嘴唇几乎就在Napoleon眼前：不，搞艺术的干什么都不成，只有这样他们才会画画。  
听起来就像那种‘除了画画他们什么别的工作都干不了’之类的陈词滥调。Napoleon稍稍向后靠了一点，Illya没抗拒地接受了，这有点像个拥抱，没什么情色意味。  
艺术是精神层面的东西，Cowboy。Illya说。美都是来自痛苦本身，超脱于痛苦才诞生了美，然后再将美的东西给打碎，感受碎裂的痛苦之后，你就会画画了。  
相当西西弗斯。Napoleon评价。  
现在他们站在那些“现代艺术”作品前，每一张看上去都很糟糕，但每一张至少都是六位数的售价。“我真不懂那些有钱人的品味。”Illya听上去相当痛苦。  
“祝贺我吧，”Napoleon安抚地拍拍他的小臂，演戏演全套，整晚的沙龙中他们不时会表现得亲密一些，Illya在牵手中总是不太自然，于是Napoleon改成挽着他的手臂或者轻拍他的后背。“我总能选出那些售价最高的作品，无论它们有多难看。”  
“至少你能赚到钱，我现在知道为什么你有钱了。”Illya声音平板，“这也是一种才能。”  
“但这样我就永远都不会画画了。”Napoleon开着玩笑。  
“如果你会画画，那艺术品市场就完蛋了。”Illya把嘲讽拉高了新的等级，Napoleon得努力克制才忍住大笑。他们又欣赏了一会儿其他作品，聊着不同时期的绘画风格演变，这个夜晚比Illya预计得愉快得多，Cowboy是个很好的闲聊伙伴，尽管他绝对不会在对方面前承认这一点。  
“Solo.”Vinceguerra夫人走过来，有一幅画有点问题，她要借走Napoleon。  
“我去洗手间。”Illya说。  
Napoleon对他点一点头，蓝眼睛里闪过笑意，那让Illya脑子里回想起在Cowboy画室里听到的爵士乐，Cowboy的画室里总是在低低播放着音乐，大乐队，电影插曲，轻快的爵士，活泼俏皮还带点儿忧郁。  
那些喜好品味比画作更像Napoleon本人。Illya想着，推开洗手间的门。

*

Napoleon看了眼手表，除非厕所排队，否则Illya不可能在里面呆着超过五分钟。谈妥那幅画的价格与后续合同后他便重获自由，但Illya没回来，这场谈话一共花了将近十五分钟，Illya早该回来了。  
他走向男士洗手间，这场沙龙在Vinceguerra家买下的这幢老宅举办，据说是纳粹时期遗留下来的建筑，空间宽敞，品位华丽，就连洗手间也拼着马赛克花纹，但Illya不在里面。  
Napoleon拨了Illya的手机，已经关机。  
“David，”他立刻通知了Gaby和David。“Illya失踪了，我需要你追踪他的手机信号。”  
Vinceguerra夫人今天是第一次见到Illya，而且他们之间的利益纽带远比上过一次床要更牢固，她的床伴比起Napoleon只多不少，因此完全可以排除嫌疑。不少客人都和他们说了话，大部分人也是第一次见到他们，与Napoleon见过几次面的客人中也都是商业利益往来，没人做过一件多余的事，说过一句多余的话。  
“Solo，”Gaby突然说，“Illya是去了洗手间才失踪，对不对？”  
“没错。”Napoleon背后的冷汗已经浸湿了他的衬衫，Vinceguerra夫人还在招待客人，现在肯定没法分心帮他找人。失踪的24小时内是黄金时间，错过这个时间找到人的几率将会大大降低。  
“Illya只在那个时候是单独一人，他又很能打。”Gaby听着还算冷静，“他又不可能自己离开而不给我们留下任何讯息，那么很可能是有人把他给弄昏过去了，考虑到他的体格，你懂的。”  
“迷药。”Napoleon立刻想到了各种可能性，“这招我都不会使用，太低俗了。”  
“可能还得动动你过去的那部分脑子，”David不带嘲讽地指出客观事实，“你知道怎么偷东西，Solo，想要在一群人之中锁定一个人，要么凶手就在现场，要么凶手控制了现场的监控设备。”他在那边啪啪敲键盘，“Vinceguerra家的安保级别很高，我怀疑凶手跟他们家也有点关系。”  
“如果能够操控他们家的监控设备，那么放置一个摄像头偷拍你们俩在餐厅的照片也毫无问题。”Gaby分析，“这种有钱人一般都会把监控设备总机放在哪儿？”  
“地下室。”Napoleon回答，“我去给你们弄宾客名单，安保人员的名单我得花一些时间才能弄到。”  
“那里可全是高价艺术品，Solo。”David语带同情，“就算你要捡起老本行，今晚也是一场硬仗。”

*

Illya的头脑发晕，而且他很想吐。  
“你醒了。”那个矮个子中年男人说，“药效比我预计的时间长了一些，考虑到你的体格，这点失误在所难免。”  
Illya挣扎了一下，他的手和脚都被捆在一把老式电椅上，鞋袜都被脱了，双脚踩在一盆水里，而且他的头皮发紧，感觉脑袋上被捆了什么东西。头顶上方一盏高瓦度的电灯照下来，刺出了一点生理眼泪。  
“你是谁？”Illya问，口音比他预计得更重，看来这药物也对他的舌头有些影响……他是怎么从艺术沙龙来到这里的？这房间不大，水泥墙壁，看起来像拷问室——Oleg说过点这方面的事。  
“你可以叫我Rudi，”这个男人说，戴着副小圆眼镜，额头冒着汗，看上去状态不大对头。“你的名字是Illya Kuryakin，出生在莫斯科，在慕尼黑工业大学念建筑学，经济状况不佳，经常在一家俄国人开的炸鸡店打工，那个店主是——”他看了眼桌上的纸质资料，“苏联解体后从KGB叛逃，现在已经融入了德国，不过谁知道他和KGB还有没有联系？这是个好的切入口，我可以直接让他被遣返。”  
“这里是哪里？”Illya试着挣了挣皮带，“你给我下了药？”  
“你比我预估得要重得多，”Rudi自说自话，“我是用手推车把你运进来的。”  
Illya终于适应了那刺眼的光线，足以打量着周围的环境，像是一个废弃的房间，温度挺低，门板陈旧，可能从二战之后就没好好维护过。如果他是在那个洗手间被下药——也只有那个地点有可能，气体的迷药混杂在浓烈的空气清新剂里面确实难以分辨，而且Rudi还得在短时间内把他从洗手间里运到这个房间，否则就有可能被发觉。目测Rudi可能只有五尺六七的身高，拖动Illya六尺五加肌肉的体重绝对有困难，那么很可能他还没有远离这个艺术沙龙周边区域。  
“那些女人都很容易解决，一点荡妇羞辱就足以让她们远离。”Rudi打开那张旧桌子上的一卷布包，里面是钳子，锤子，长钉，和一些看上去不太妙的金属工具，“而你，接近Napoleon Solo的目的我到现在都没搞明白。”他拿起一把钳子，“不过我们有足够的时间来谈谈。”

*

Napoleon摸进了这幢大房子的地下室，David给他搞来了这幢老宅的规划设计图，只需要避开那些监控设备就行。  
“地下室是分区的，Solo，各区之间没有地道，你得绕开前面两个摄像头。”David试着破解监控密码，“真没想到我得干这种007的活儿。”  
“而且还不是帮他去偷艺术品。”Gaby煮好了浓咖啡，“Illya真给了你定位器？”  
“挺KGB的，估计是那位炸鸡店老板教的技巧。”David点头，“信号受到了干扰，我只能确定他在2区和3区中间的位置，Solo得两个区都摸一遍，他应该被关在其中一个房间里，除非跟踪狂把他的鞋丢到了其他地方。”  
“或者更糟，垃圾堆里。”Gaby盯着David组装的数块屏幕，其中一个连着Napoleon身上别着的小摄像头。  
Napoleon无声潜入，曾经他这么干过，偷一些不那么值钱或者有名的艺术品，还差点上了CIA的黑名单，结果那次算他运气好，偷到的东西里面竟然夹杂着一份重要情报，被一个叫U.N.C.L.E.的组织截到手，组织的头儿让他干了三次活儿抵消偷窃罪，也由此认识了Gaby和David，现在他们三人只偶尔给组织提供一些力所能及的情报和人脉，生活富足，没什么烦恼。  
2号地下区域有一个相当大的保险金库，还恰好是他研究过怎么开锁的型号。Napoleon在金库门前犹豫，最终还是动了手，不出他所料，金库门开启10秒之内就响起了警报声。  
里面大部分是画作和雕塑，Napoleon匆匆抓起些小东西塞进随身腰包里，安保人员带着狗过来了，他朝周围喷了一堆迷惑气味用的喷剂。  
大约躲了十几分钟那些狗才在混淆气味下晕头转向地偏移了他的藏身之处，David的信号已经被干扰得几乎无法通话，Napoleon绕过巡逻的安保，打开3号区的入口。  
Illya流着鼻血，Rudi比划着要拔下他的指甲，不过似乎还是电椅让他更加兴奋，他追问着Napoleon与他交往的种种细节，似乎想要极力证明Illya是被KGB养大的，接近Napoleon别有用心——顺带一提Illya在这种奇怪拷问中反过来还挖出了些情报，Rudi是在Napoleon跟Vinceguerra第一次碰面时认识的，而且竟然还是Gaby的舅舅，几人之间总共只见了一面，难怪在各种客人排查里他都被剔除了嫌疑。  
Napoleon在门上的玻璃窗那里出现了，对着Illya竖起一根食指。  
“或许我们该从经典的方式开始。”Rudi渗着汗，“比如撬下你的一颗牙。”  
Napoleon悄无声息地站在了Rudi身后，清了清嗓子。  
Rudi跳了起来，Illya翻眼睛：“太慢了，Cowboy。”然后猛地用力，直接把电椅从固定台上拔了起来，老旧金属断裂的声音在这地下室房间里回荡，火花在他脚边溅开。  
Rudi尖叫一声昏了过去。  
“这看起来像是纳粹时期的东西。”Napoleon先检查了线路，断掉电椅的电，过去给Illya解皮带。“你还好吗？”  
“头疼。”Illya从水桶里迈出双脚，地面上脏得要死，他四处寻找自己的鞋袜——哦被丢到角落去了。  
Napoleon试了试电路发现电流不太稳定，弱的时候像挠痒痒，强的时候让人头痛（Illya承认只受到了两次强电击）随后两人把Rudi捆上了电椅，Gaby听说是自己的舅舅之后大惊失色，“我们只见过那一次！”  
“谁能想到呢？”David也没想到，“这事儿可能没法报警，这位……跟踪狂的身份我查了，他的资料是保密的，可能有什么人在保护他。”  
最后这事捅给了Vinceguerra和U.N.C.L.E.的头儿，让那些有能耐的人互相谈判。Illya坚持自己没问题，但Napoleon和Gaby都强行摁着他进了医院检查。  
“我绝对没事。”Illya试图挣开。  
“医生说你得观察一个晚上，”Napoleon连夜行衣都没来得及换，“否则我就把你捆在这张病床上。”  
Illya还没见过Cowboy语气这么强硬，医院的床又窄又短，睡着很不舒服。他的头疼一直没停过，鼻血流了很长时间，心电图也显示心肌受损，手指一直在震颤。Napoleon检查了他身上的电击烧伤，指尖和头上那一圈皮带留下了焦黄色，看着像头上缠绕了一圈耶稣受难的荆棘。  
最终Illya还是睡了过去，Napoleon像其他陪床病人一样始终握着他的一只手。

*

Illya醒来的时候感觉很温暖，扭头就看到Napoleon在身侧睡得很沉，两张床拼在了一起，但他们俩跟在那间卧室一样身体紧贴着入睡，毯子估计是Gaby或者拿来的，还有一半盖在他身上。  
Oleg正坐在椅子里看着他，手里还举着手机。  
Illya立刻浑身冰凉，差点挣开了胳膊上的点滴，Napoleon被他这条件反射的动作弄醒了，看到Oleg也一惊。  
“你妈妈想见见你男朋友。”Oleg说，用的是俄语。  
Illya震颤的手指握紧了拳头，然后才意识到自己仍然抓着Cowboy的手指，两只手还都埋在毯子下面，幸好这没被拍到。Napoleon辨认出了他的俄语，看向Illya。  
“我把这事前因后果都跟她说了，”Oleg表情没变，仍然举着手机，“她不反对。”  
“不反对哪方面？”Illya追问。  
Oleg挑眉，Illya的心沉到地底。  
“你们这对基佬暂时还不能分手，”Oleg说，“U.N.C.L.E.那边顺着Rudi调查出了一连串的人，如果你们俩现在落单很可能又会被逮住，再发生什么事就不是我能控制的了。”  
Illya和Napoleon交换了个眼神，Napoleon眼里写着“这我可没预料到”，Illya回给他“你身后可能跟着一大群变态跟踪狂”，而且他们俩竟然还都看懂了对方的眼神，Oleg在旁边大翻白眼。  
“跟你的脸没关系，你又不是特洛伊的海伦。”Oleg嘲讽，然后给他们解释了纳粹残党，私自研究核弹和一系列奇奇怪怪的通过艺术品交易来掩盖的军火商交易，总之就是他们俩卷进去了，现在那些变态要找出谁泄露了消息——然后Napoleon的身份和过去就曝光了，CIA蠢蠢欲动还想把Napoleon再招进去当机密特工，KGB甚至还通过欧洲的中立线人找上了Oleg想套点线索。  
Napoleon揉着鼻梁，“我早就不干了，当个艺术品中间商赚得更多还没有风险。”  
“你包里那些古董首饰可不是这么说的。”Oleg反驳。  
“艺术贼？”Illya眯起眼睛。  
“KGB？”Napoleon回敬。“我早就想说了，以你的银行账户数字大学学费和生活费你绝对承担不起。”  
“我身份特殊。”Illya用力捏了捏Napoleon的手指，Napoleon捏了回去，好在这种较量在毯子下面，Oleg没看到。  
“别调情了，”Oleg估计是拍完了视频，操作一番发出了邮件，“最近你们俩得一起行动，遇到问题也容易解决，等U.N.C.L.E.那边查完至少也得一两个月，这个圣诞节和新年你们都得跟Teller他们一起过，方便布置安保监控。”  
Oleg说了句好好休息就起身离开这间单人病房，留下Illya和Napoleon沉默对视。  
半分钟后Illya还是把怀疑问出了口：“你到底偷过什么？”  
Napoleon报出了一串艺术品名，Illya只想以头撞墙，不过他还得住院观察有没有电击后遗症，现在光是大幅度转头都会带来一阵头晕。  
“那时候你才十九？”Illya更加怀疑了，如果不是CIA紧迫盯人谁都会觉得Napoleon是在吹牛。  
“谢谢夸奖？”Napoleon眨了眨眼，占着Illya半只枕头。如果不是Illya在捆完Rudi又被漏电的电椅给弄倒一次，他还不知道Napoleon会露出那种恐慌的表情——就在Illya彻底昏迷前一秒，之后Vinceguerra家的安保带着狗摸到了这里，现场一片混乱，Napoleon忙着给他做紧急心肺复苏，没压断肋骨算他走运，代价就是Cowboy被当场逮住，过去被翻了出来，而且看Oleg透露出的只言片语，这是Napoleon第二次摸进Vinceguerra家的金库了。  
“我没在夸你。”Illya翻眼睛。  
Napoleon只露出了一个笑容，整个人疲倦又憔悴，与以往的光鲜外表完全两回事，但他的眼睛是明亮的，那点虹膜异色总是能抓住Illya的视线，就好像他知道些什么Illya不知道的东西。  
“你早就可以挣脱那把电椅自己逃跑，Peril，你能轻松打倒Rudi。”Napoleon说，挪了挪找了个更舒服的姿势，Illya下意识地就想展开胳膊，Napoleon简直像能读心一样照做了，把他们这挤在一起的睡姿变成搂搂抱抱。来点多巴胺。Illya困倦地想。肢体接触相当于天然的止痛药。  
“你还在我们的鞋里都放了定位器。”Napoleon揭发他的行径，严格来说这是违法的，但Illya这么干很久了，谁能保证那个跟踪狂不会把Cowboy逮住掳走？迷晕Illya也一样。  
“不知怎么觉得那是个好主意，”Illya最终承认，“我学过KGB的反拷问技巧，从那家伙身上挖出了不少线索。”  
Napoleon看了他一会儿，Illya仍然处于电击后遗症里，反应有点慢，颧骨上有些擦伤，估计是大剂量迷药加上电击导致的出血。Peril的眼睛是融化的流淌冰原，任何人只要看一眼就能发现他脸上泄露出了什么。  
“这么看来，你的画里没有你自己就说得通了。”Illya渐渐被睡意征服，语调变得模糊起来。  
“我得偷学一点苏联绘画技巧，”Napoleon随口驳回，贴在一起的身体也足以感受Illya还不太规律的心跳，“睡吧，我可以勉强担任一下你的护士。”  
“我不需要看护……”Illya反驳，已经快睡着了，搂着Napoleon的胳膊动也没动，声音逐渐变低。“……别再偷东西了。”  
“除非我能先偷到一颗心。”Napoleon在被睡意笼罩前用同样困倦的语调回敬。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *俄式闲聊可以看这个：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av76369505  
> 【俄式硬核闲聊】海伦·米伦女爵有一半俄国血统，她成长的家庭环境也很俄国。诺顿大哥听说俄罗斯人不爱闲话家常，问女爵战斗民族平时都聊啥，女爵说，聊灵魂，聊上帝，聊哲学。  
> *是的美国的度量衡各种混乱邪恶，虽然英国也用英尺英寸但是商业和科学领域都是用公制单位（米/厘米/升……之类）德国也一样。
> 
> *钟情妄想（delusion of being loved）是患者坚定不移的认为一个其实不喜欢自己的人非常喜欢自己的歪曲信念。并且往往会歪曲的认为对方很多拒绝自己的言行其实是对自己的考验（概述同）。这一种妄想实际上是一种被钟情妄想，多见于精神分裂症。  
> 从精神医学上看，青年人对爱情的错误感觉称为“钟情妄想”。病人常坚信自己被某人所爱，即使遭到对方严辞拒绝仍毫无置疑，而认为是对方在考验自己对爱情是否忠诚，仍纠缠对方不已。  
> “钟情妄想”只是妄想的一种，妄想是一种病理基础上产生的歪曲信念、病态的推理和判断。其特点是没有事实根据，同病人所受的教育水平也不相符。但病人坚信不移，无法劝服，也不能通过亲身体验和经历加以纠正。妄想的内容一般常与个人经历、社会及文化背景有关。  
> 钟情妄想这种病态思维，完全是以病者自己头脑中主观形成而与客观实际相脱节为特征的。它有很牢固的信念，通常要经过精神药物治疗才能动摇和改变它的性质。病人醒悟过来后才会逐渐认清“对方并不爱自己”这一事实。
> 
> *虽然文里没明说但是给画室唠嗑找了爵士乐：  
> If you are but a dream（1942）  
> http://www.xiami.com/song/1770358993?spm=a1z1s.6843761.6353689.28.qX78T5  
> 这首歌与弗兰克·辛纳屈（Frank Sinatra）最密切相关，他在1944年首次为哥伦比亚唱片（Columbia Records）录制，由阿克塞尔·斯图尔达尔（Axel Stordahl）安排。这个录音是在与“白色圣诞节”78转记录的反面，因此做得很好。一年之后，1945年，“如果你只是一个梦想”被包括在奥斯卡得奖的短片“我住在这里”，其中Sinatra的特色。  
> Sinatra在1957年为Capitol唱片公司再次录制了这首歌曲，由Nelson Riddle安排。这首录音首先在LP This Is Sinatra Volume 2（Capitol 982）上发行。哥伦比亚和国会大厦版本随后在一些CD上重新发行。  
> 也许“如果你只是一个梦想”在伍迪·艾伦1987年的电影“无线电日”（Radio Days）中最为突出，该电影以1944年的配乐录制为特色。


	3. 一如往常的写文时瞎聊

-我有一个沙雕梗觉得可以写进炸鸡店里面  
不是KGB炸鸡店嘛  
破仑：我觉得他们真的是KGB  
毛熊：假装是KGB  
↑ 感受到了沙雕……

-破仑：arrest me plz（不

-破仑：我要调查几个人你们接外单吗  
毛熊：（看了Oleg一眼）  
毛熊：接  
破仑：我觉得你们这店名长得很有伪装气氛  
破仑：谁能想到叫KGB的炸鸡店真有KGB呢  
主要翻看其他同人的时候想起了这个梗  
或者毛熊不情愿地需要破仑的小偷小摸技巧——但是在大学生AU的话，这个碰面一定很不好看23333  
毛熊：我要雇你偷个东西  
破仑：……？？？

-偷啥

-没想好……  
你阔以想想

-难道又是爹的表（

-不知道（。）  
可能破仑业余还学了魔术来泡妞  
破仑：来我给你表演个魔术  
妹子们：咦我的手镯  
毛熊：（。）

-毛熊：糊弄谁呢给我也整一个（不

-HHHHH  
破仑：我学魔术是为了泡妞不是泡毛子大高个  
毛熊：一般魔术师也是贼  
破仑：你居然这么想我.jpg

-毛熊：（死亡凝视

-挺不错的破冰技巧（并没有

-下次破仑买的鸡难道不会特别咸（

-肯定（  
大学生AU我记得你还挺喜翻de  
（挖你的脑洞.gif）

-（发出吱吱声

-大学生聚会肯定可以来玩万圣节梗  
吸血鬼狼人剧情可以上线了

-万圣节还在炸鸡店工作的毛熊（……

-破仑：别把人造狼毛掉炸鸡锅里

-毛熊：（戴上口罩与帽子  
（同时翻了个白眼

-毛熊如果摆出了Oleg这个打扮……………………  
破仑：这他妈什么万圣节惊喜

-破仑：所以你是在扮演一个东欧无证偷渡难民……

-毛熊：我是揍人界的 Vetas

-破仑：（疑惑地拿出尖叫鸡并看看鸡再看看毛熊

-破仑：那我就是泡炸鸡店厨子的大卫科波菲尔了

-毛熊：大卫科波菲尔不是吸血鬼

-等等那个魔术师叫啥来着……

*

-要是现代AU的话，感觉特别适合破仑毛熊大学生梗

-我也想看了哈哈哈哈哈

-盖比：我手上有电影节的票……  
毛熊：不，我已经听你们俩聊了很久cmbyn那片男主角长得和我很像了  
破仑：不看爱情片那恐怖片吧

-然后破仑抓了毛熊的手？

-破輪爆米花掉到前座毛熊身上，然後就被甩出去了

-三人组的话盖比大概全程要树袋熊状抓毛熊  
毛熊：  
毛熊：（狠抓破仑）  
破仑：对我的手骨温柔点Peril！

-哈哈哈哈哈

-我觉得破仑不一定会坐毛熊后面

-爆米花那个太恐怖了哈哈哈哈哈

-毛熊的身高（你住口）

-毛熊：我沒有害怕！沒有

-破仑：我要去照个X光看看我的手  
或者更好笑一点  
盖比拖毛熊去看

-破輪：我明明也很高?蓋比：你們都住嘴

-隔壁是陌生人破仑  
全程盖比树袋熊状抓毛熊

-陌生人破輪大好

-毛熊：后半段意识到自己和一个陌生人手拉手  
破仑：我他妈该喝点酒再来  
毛熊：（看了看他们紧握的手）

*

-对了俺需要点儿大学生AU的灵感  
你对大学生两人有啥想看的梗（。）  
KGB炸鸡感觉还是应该写点肉（。）

-破仑好几天没出现毛熊跑去他家居然遇到戴着眼镜乱成一团的破仑  
破仑：我恨蒙德里安

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
这两人念啥专业  
破仑艺术学估计没跑  
毛熊念啥我想不出  
盖比大概率机械工程

-毛熊感觉是量子物理之类的

-量子物理感觉该是学校发奖学金……

-毛熊：艺术生不懂理科  
破仑：哦（纠正了他的草稿

-那岂不是毛熊去博物馆遇到了破仑（

-毛熊：（炸

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
破仑：不我也不懂，但是我交往过一个物理系妹子  
对了我卡在了大学上，感觉意大利没有合适的大学让他们三人混在一起  
要不英国大学吧……

-感觉这个情况适合德国大学（

-（开始搜德国大学）  
来选一个  
（我承认柏林那个是看上了它名字里有自由二字）  
感觉破仑要cue毛熊

-看了下慕尼黑大学有艺术史

-dei  
柏林自由大学没有艺术系欸  
要不分开念大学好了  
破仑慕尼黑毛熊柏林自由

-盖比：日常嫌弃两人德语发音.jpg

-看了下还有慕尼黑工业大学

-破仑:但是港实话德语发音也不好听啊。

-感觉毛熊要疯

-或者程序员毛熊也ok

-毛熊：想考慕尼黑工业没考上  
破仑：那你是在柏林自由大学里念东欧研究？？？  
毛熊戴眼镜看起来很好吃（。）

-来访问的扎克伯格：嗯你怎么看起来有点眼熟

-我觉得这个 ↑ 再年轻个几岁破仑就直接把他扑倒在厨房了

-破仑：（搓手

-毛熊：？！？！

-年纪大了难道不是也一样（

-也是，可以念硕博连读（不）  
溜去躺床思考怎么写KGB炸鸡店（？？？）  
Oleg：我就想开个炸鸡店结果？？？

-想吃炸鸡.jpg

-吃（。）  
炸鸡店也遭资本主义挖墙脚（？

-差不多（？？？）

-毛熊：you are fat

-破仑：你们家炸鸡太咸  
毛熊：那你还一周来三趟

-破仑：我就是想看看什么时候你们会少放点盐

-破仑：今儿能再送点酸奶酱给我吗  
毛熊：少占共产主义便宜

*

-下了西伯利亚的理发师  
我：炸鸡店AU很合适  
毛熊：你们美国人一拍苏联就怪怪的  
破仑：怪我咯  
对了炸鸡店AU我觉得标题头秃  
我都想叫《炸鸡，电影与机密菜谱》了（。）

-蒜香黄油鸡不来自肯塔基(？)

-应该不是？？？

-《正宗俄罗斯炸鸡特派员》

-《炸鸡特工》

-《炸鸡伏特加》

-破仑：我以为是鱼子酱配伏特加  
毛熊：（给他面前盘子里的炸鸡上倒盐）

-《列巴，炸鸡，伏特加》

-就没有美国菜吗……  
炸鸡汉堡伏特加  
汉堡不是德国发明的by盖比

-美国加州牛肉面 苏联莫斯科鸡翅膀

-德国汉堡猪肘子（？

-韦佛利:……

-英国仰望星空派（

-俄罗斯人用心造核弹用脚做炸鸡

-没错了

*

-布斯卡火山.jpg

-真不愧是意大利……？  
这不是很实用吗！！！  
还可以煮意面

-圈起来露营！()  
圈养火山  
太没面子了(

-哈哈哈哈哈哈  
这么想想岂不是大学生AU里面  
他们放假跑意大利玩儿  
破仑：来露营哇  
毛熊：这什么傻屌火山  
盖比：意大利傻屌火山

-破仑:带着毛熊烤棉花糖.jpg

-盖比：（围观他们亲亲）噫

-盖比:(戴上墨镜)

-我想到  
锤不是演过沙雕叛逆青年  
而年轻的哼……  
换个头毛颜色Hin伊利亚了  
年轻版本两人肯定都不成熟  
干架更多（。  
破仑：（送了件黑色T恤）

-年轻破仑:妹砸！

-破仑：不是偷的啊兄dei  
毛熊：（偷偷穿在外套里面）  
年轻人谈恋爱怎么这么沙雕的（。

-锤:阴沉且散发着香香鸡味儿.jpg

-这么想想岂不是会在炸鸡店二楼滚床单滚得地动山摇（。

-毕竟二十岁出头的男生.jpg

-是这样了

-跟兔子差不多()

-那可以写Oleg推门目睹滚床（……  
Oleg：（点烟）  
破仑毛熊：（尴尬扯床单盖住自己）

-Oleg:(白眼)

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
Oleg：你这样放苏联时代要被发配西伯利亚的  
毛熊：（。）

-在苏联的床上勾结美国人

-HHHHHHHHHHHH  
等Oleg一走，破仑：幸好他没看到我怎么艹你  
毛熊：怒而继续艹他

*

-因为这两天在写原子之心我大概觉得有炸鸡店梗的脑洞了  
比如破仑日常撩妹结果遭遇了一个暗恋stk  
破仑半夜出来买炸鸡  
破仑：感觉似乎被跟踪  
毛熊：深夜赶作业正好谁他妈这时候买炸鸡  
破仑：就你了  
然后这俩可以协议男朋友（不）  
（沙雕老梗）

-然后stk跟踪破轮发现他和毛熊约会式吃炸鸡吗（

-stk还可以破坏破仑的正常约会，试图自杀以挽回  
破仑：我们当时只有接吻！

-破仑：（报警开限制令.jpg）

-STK：你爱我，你心中真的爱我，你是故意气我  
没错2333  
STK如果有个类似维多利亚夫妇的有权势爹妈就更好玩了（未必）  
STK估计还要绕过限制令试图网络跟踪破仑  
我觉得糟糕的追求方式就很………………  
两情相悦才叫追求……吧（

-破仑：我的魅力（邓摇）

-一方单恋很骚扰了  
破仑：跟伊利亚约法三章  
破仑：PO合照上INS  
毛熊：看在钱的份上我忍了

-还好毛熊人高马大（）

-没毛病2333  
破仑估计之前约会的妹子被STK威胁了  
虽然STK有限制令但是她开始骚扰破仑身边的everyone之类  
破仑：我需要个男的  
毛熊：（炸鸡和薯条ing）  
破仑：就你了

-破仑：（po出双性恋骄傲旗）

-毛熊：我们俄罗斯人不支持搞基——  
破仑：那不是更有说服力了吗.jpg

-然后这俩在一起之后我估计毛熊看到俄罗斯境内的情况就觉得很屎  
毛熊：我妈还在国内，我上INS后回国得被打死  
毛熊妈：亲爱的我为你骄傲  
毛熊：妈有没有人找你麻烦  
妈：呃——  
毛熊：移民出来我养你

-毛熊：俄语口音：小兔子和泰迪熊

-然后为了移民横穿西伯利亚（←并没有）

-周围人：啊啊啊啊

-前半截剧情有了不知道后面会不会分手火葬场

-这个傻屌au也要分手吗.jpg

-毛熊：差不多到时间了STK离开欧洲回美国了  
毛熊：我们可以在INS上分手了  
破仑：你期待了多久  
毛熊：还不是你们美国出变态  
如果这俩因为INS上照片很多又很帅结果网友们纷纷：NOOOOO  
那岂不是网友劝合

-破仑估计靠接广告都不少钱

-没毛病，毕竟现代AU

-毛熊估计为了低调不怎么打.jpg  
毛熊甚至可能是只能关注才能查看或者干脆锁了的那种（）

-破仑：来来来我拍两张照片然后打tag说‘可爱的男朋友在喝咖啡’  
毛熊：我不可爱（喝）  
破仑：（拍好递给他）  
毛熊：（皱眉）  
毛熊：坐下我给你拍  
毛熊：（递手机）  
破仑：（看了看照片又看了看毛熊）你们俄罗斯人都从小上列宾美院吗

-毛熊：这狗狗吐舌头的傻屌滤镜是谁干的

-没错了2333

-那毛熊岂不是修图一小时

-我觉得不会，撑死半小时  
毛熊的机械技能点到现代AU不就是软件编程类

-破仑：“可爱的男朋友拍的照”  
评论：这审美不是俄国人就是gay

-没毛病……

-评论：oh no he’s a Russian gay we can’t defeat this

-我觉得我需要各种沙雕网友评论2333

-估计毛熊的ins简介就一个所在地和毛子国旗emoji

-后面可能被破仑带得开始PO点日常生活

-Oleg:怎么最近炸鸡卖的这么好  
毛熊：（还好他不用ins不知道很多人跑来打卡拍照）

-Oleg：（数钱）

-毛熊：（甚至被部分粉丝拉去合照被迫营业）

-毛熊：（面无表情并拒绝比剪刀手）

-路人：你能不能对镜头说苏卡布雷特！

-毛熊：（。）  
毛熊：（眼神求救）

-这样的话试图分手就更加火葬场了（你）  
我：这什么傻屌AU剧情  
脑子：YOU LIKEEEEEEEEEEE

-那破仑想要保持关系  
毛熊：可以，要加钱  
真的很毛 ↑

-破仑也可以想再延长一阵子好确定STK不再搞事  
加钱确实很毛2333  
毛熊估计驯鹿乱撞但是不太想继续搞基  
毛熊：（死不承认并提出分手）  
破仑：（我伤心了.jpg）

-破仑到底有多少粉.jpg

-几万到十几万吧我猜  
加上毛熊后粉大概50万？（瞎写）

-那不算多.jpg

-毕竟INS上好看的人很多  
破仑日常估计也就发点做菜偶尔自拍

-偶尔发发boss墨镜的广告（不是）

-那是哼2333

-哼哼审美不如破仑.jpg

-所以就不能有墨镜广告2333  
哼式直男自拍

-人字拖皮帽骑摩托

-噫

-求求他不要再散发铁直男信息了

*

-炸鸡店AU  
开头（贴截图）  
我：我觉得破仑内心就是一副“不知怎么感觉这是个好主意”

-破仑：（突然兴奋）（？）

-破仑：呆8还让我买炸鸡，就你了  
结果贼咸  
破仑：（上下打量）  
毛熊：（？？？）  
正经写起了被STK的破仑2333

-破仑：（蜘蛛捕食.jpg）  
破仑：（东欧拐卖人口）

-凶手就决定写盖比的舅舅了！  
看上破仑但是觉得这是个直男无法搞定2333

-破仑：我真是罪孽深重  
毛熊：哼

-XDDDD  
舅舅：调查破仑交往的妹子寄刀片并雇人跟踪破仑  
“跟了我我给你引荐各种欧洲大佬”  
破仑：不谢谢我自己就可以见到  
妹子们：为什么我会被偷被抢被打被寄威胁邮件

-破仑：我到底在这人眼里什么定位.jpg  
舅舅：上电椅被我瞎搞的定位  
舅舅：一想到你上电椅我就硬

-破仑：？？？？？？？？？  
破仑：可惜不能约出来打一架.jpg

-破仑搞毛熊正好调查调查2333  
我觉得要是舅舅发现“等一哈我看上的这个小帅哥也不那么直”  
舅舅：（搓手）  
毛熊：我怎么觉得自己也在被搞  
破仑：你的感觉没错

-毛熊：你就不能直接找我当保镖吗

-那多没意思233333  
破仑：谁信啊

-毛熊：加钱.jpg

-HHHHHHH没错

-毛熊：怎么觉得自己在出卖色相

-Oleg：加钱（烟）

-毛熊：这是不是这个美国基佬的阴谋

-破仑：没错  
要是最后破仑毛熊都一堆伤的话  
那我岂不是可以写半夜毛熊坐立不安然后摸过来悄悄睡破仑床另一边  
毛熊：（手脚太长缩手缩脚）  
破仑：（麻药过去后扭头看到毛熊累得睡死过去）  
顺带搞一起后毛熊果然可以名正言顺天天在床上抱着破仑吸两口2333

-破仑：（狗子在吸我）

-破仑：（吸回去）

*

-我：我在写啥  
拿破仑打量一圈伊利亚就知道他能让很多人射在裤子里（。）

-破仑：出现了我的梦中幻想对象

-破仑：当我男朋友  
毛熊：要加钱

-Oleg正在楼上呢  
我觉得我就写破仑当机立断提出要求好了  
万一毛熊只是临时打工那破仑后面不就见不着了  
破仑：我的作风是及时行乐

-毛熊：？？？？？你是什么毛病  
毛熊：（这是个m吧）

-HHHHHHHHHHHH

-破仑：（有时候我还真是）  
毛熊：（不好，快逃）

-Oleg：有钱不赚你脑抽吗

-Oleg:他这长相铁定有人乐意给他花钱你不亏还赚了  
毛熊：？？？？

-Oleg要变成吐槽役了吗23333

*

-我打算让破仑住在韦弗利提供给盖比的公寓里  
几个房间啥的  
盖比：睡男朋友  
破仑：不带姑娘回来  
然后就塞进一个毛熊

-盖比：你从哪儿找来这个男朋友的  
破仑：炸鸡店  
破仑：哦他还拆了你车后盖

-盖比：你在那儿把钥匙掉到地上了吗

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好对话  
破仑：看看他的脸，这是个俄罗斯人  
毛熊：喂  
盖比：那是他把钥匙掉到……

-盖比：那就是他看见你把钥匙掉到地上不光没理你还打了你一顿

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
破仑：你说的我像个受虐狂  
呆8：可不是吗  
破仑：喂

-毛熊发言：我觉得他是

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要原封不动写进去.jpg  
破仑：我伤心了

-毛熊：无动于衷.jpg

-下面盖比要大骂破仑买宵夜买失踪了

-盖比：（拿出学校性暴力咨询热线宣传小卡片塞给破仑）

-破仑：我搞了个男朋友  
盖比：？？？  
破仑：我正在劝他搬过来  
盖比：喂

-盖比对呆8：我觉得他被绑架下药了

-毛熊：（俄语）我不去，他说我是鸭

-结果毛熊连夜收拾了行李搬到那个房子  
看到呆8  
毛熊：（疑惑）我好像见过你  
呆8：很多人觉得我长得像法鲨

-毛熊：你几岁  
盖比：（斜眼）我才19  
呆8:24

-毛熊：（看起来不止）

-呆8：我看出来你在想什么了

*

-破仑成功拐带毛熊同居（隔壁）

-松节油味.jpg

-dei  
法鲨给毛熊修电脑（毕竟是个呆8）

-面包屑屑.jpg

-毛熊一进画室：你画得不行  
破仑：我知道

-德语里好像有一句：蛋糕讲话时屑屑不要开口

-有2333

-脏兮兮小画家破仑  
难怪觉得香香鸡味毛熊香喷喷（）

-不过破仑大概会当个画商  
这可比不稳定艺术家好多了  
这么想想岂不是破仑画着画着毛熊过来看一眼然后给他纠正了一下用色

*

-我觉得女人有胸确实好看点.jpg

-是啊  
我比较喜欢dior那种沙漏剪裁……

-他要胸大屁股翘

-毛熊：（看向破仑）  
破仑：？

-毛熊：如果是女人  
毛熊：不行你怎么能被美色诱惑

-破仑：被美色诱惑有什么不对  
破仑：wink

-毛熊：那鲁迪的电椅都不够用  
不过如果被绑的是毛熊

-到了晚上破仑岂不是要骑他  
毛熊：不行我不能屈服于……  
毛熊：（屈服）

-我觉得他可以把自己连电椅连根拔起

-我也（  
这段我要写进大学生AU里

-然后满屋火花带闪电地追着鲁迪跑……

-非常

-鲁迪：（尖叫）  
破仑：（开锁）

-鲁迪：艸

-破仑：（被鲁迪扑进怀里）  
破仑：？？？

-鲁迪：啊！！！  
鲁迪：啊！！！  
鲁迪：啊！！！！  
鲁迪：电椅！！！

-毛熊：快他妈把他给按住

-鲁迪：啊！！！！

-鲁迪：救命我都说！！！

-哈斯塔式鲁迪（好兆头梗）

-破仑：你看他这不是自己就把自己拷住了吗  
毛熊：解开我  
破仑断完电岂不是还能调戏一下毛熊

-盖比：好可怕  
破仑：好性感  
盖比：？

-毛熊：？？？

-盖比：是好性感

-毛熊：我要换搭档

-威佛利：你不能因为搭档觉得你性感就调岗

-Oleg：你不能干掉你的搭档，就算他觉得你性感  
我们他妈的在脑啥（

-性感毛熊在线拆房……

-这段要是变成大学生AU里面最后STK鲁迪抓住毛熊……  
草

-那鲁迪太惨了.jpg

-那岂不是大卫要充当韦弗利  
求破仑而不能，还被性感毛熊在线拆房

-威佛利可以是破仑生活导师……由于是业界大牛常年出差 会邮件给建议但因为地理距离屁用不顶爱莫能助

-可以可以，韦弗利主要指导盖比，顺带指导破仑

-大牛出于闲心兼职生活导师.jpg

-反正大学生AU（军功章）有你的一半……

-威佛利：可以帮你报警  
破仑：这我自己也行啊.jpg

-结果德国警察忙着管难民没空（不）

-德国我不知道有没有生活导师  
不过应该有帮新生融入的那个机构存在

-是啊，但这仨都快毕业了

-那你就随便编吧.jpg

-我也这么觉得.jpg

*

-炸鸡店AU卡住日常  
我大致摸清了剧情脉络不过我卡住了  
我在思考破仑毛熊到底看上对方哪点了  
（除了美貌）  
在大学生AU里这俩看上对方的点就有点缺乏说服力……  
来来来你想想这咋整

-毛熊期末考试时还打工 给破仑留吃的 回来晚自己睡沙发啥的  
金刚芭比的脆弱.jpg

-嚯我喜  
或者破仑为了跟艺术商搭线忙得没空做饭？  
然后匆忙回来洗澡换衣服结果毛熊塞他一包三明治（不）

-破仑：你好喜欢酸黄瓜啊

-破仑：你还切掉了面包边边

-毛熊：快走快走.jpg

-嘻嘻嘻嘻  
再来点儿（喂）

-破仑：开车送毛熊上班放学.jpg  
毛熊：（睡觉）  
破仑：（关收音机）

-不是后面有鲁迪叔叔嘛  
要是中途两人调查  
碰上啥情况  
毛熊：（紧急情况下一把抓住破仑让他们都没被波及）  
类似飞驰的小车车之类狗血情节（？）  
小汽车：撞上前面路灯  
破仑：惊魂未定  
毛熊：死死抓住（且抱得还超紧）

-破仑：汽车保险（不）

-反正不是破仑的车233  
（挠头思考）

-我刚刚还想到了一个挺狗血的情节但不确定要不要写  
就破仑一边打算当个艺术商人一边小偷小摸  
案发（你）  
破仑穿着囚服在拘留所等待保释  
毛熊过来两人隔着玻璃港电话  
破仑：（叹气）我就知道你要分手（←假情侣关系中）  
毛熊：我怎么就一点都不意外呢（你这贼进去了）

-那破仑这学没法上了.jpg

-破仑25了基本算毕业找工作？？？  
毛熊：23

-破仑的屁股也（？）

-你23333

-那也要拿文凭昂

-我大致脑的是这样的脑回路  
破仑：得了我知道没人会想跟个贼谈恋爱的（←大概这个意思但对话肯定不是这样，这样就有点谜之OOC）  
毛熊：（想暴打他）  
暴打之后破仑自暴自弃觉得是因为案发所以众叛亲离了.jpg  
（更加谜之OOC）  
然而毛熊是因为别的原因暴打他  
毛熊：你跟那个女人走了（暴打）  
破仑：怎么你不是因为我进去了要跟我分手

-信息量.jpg

-毛熊：你他妈说过这段时间不找别人  
是吧是不是很狗血  
毛熊：我知道你迟早要进去  
“但是你跟那个女人走了我不能忍”  
破仑：我没睡她啊.jpg  
我觉得这个脑回路还挺带感的（虽然狗血OOC）  
“所有作者都会搞雷梗.jpg”  
然后我又回到了原点：草，这俩到底因为啥心动看上对方的（除了美貌）

-康你

-这个暴打的原因实在是很谜（虽然脑起来还蛮好笑的）  
草这俩到底看上对方啥了！！！（挠墙）

-破仑：被跟踪得心烦意乱  
破仑：我没事.jpg  
毛熊：我觉得你问题很大.jpg

-鲁迪叔叔：雇私家侦探（。）

-你说要不要走那种  
破仑日常形象良好  
私下里一头卷毛戴眼镜死磕论文（蒙德里安：我太难了）  
这类的走向  
破仑在画室练习  
毛熊：（这看起来还蛮严肃）  
破仑：我简直艺术商中的希特勒  
毛熊：？？？  
破仑：画得不太行品味还可以  
毛熊：你品味也不太行

-可以昂.jpg  
毛熊：香香鸡味  
破仑：松节油味

-可以可以  
破仑：（练习）  
毛熊走过来看了一眼  
破仑：（叹气）我知道你们俄罗斯人审美都被上帝搞过你觉得这咋样  
毛熊：（给他调色改画）

-这样想想岂不是破仑一般都挺情绪饱满状态良好  
画画的破仑：唉  
毛熊：（还蛮意外）  
看到情绪低落的破仑不知道能不能激起毛熊怜爱30s

-破仑：想做艺术家但其实没有画画的天分

-差不多2333

-破仑：会看但是不会画.jpg  
是的嘻嘻嘻

-破仑：俄罗斯人怎么搞艺术

-毛熊：随便搞搞  
毛熊：靠灵魂。  
毛熊：（认真）

-破仑：你想说我没有灵——  
毛熊：（。）

-毛熊：如果没有钱你还会搞艺术吗.jpg

-破仑：我本来就没钱

-毛熊：是怎么搞也挣不到钱  
毛熊：然后你就会画画了

-破仑：（。）

-毛熊：俄罗斯人脸

-商插吗（不）  
毛子面无表情脸XDD

-就是你倒画卖画自己画都搞不到钱  
你还想画

-然后就会画画了by毛熊（？）

-然后你就会画画了（俄罗斯人认真脸）

-破仑岂不是会觉得这没有卵用

-破仑：不太能理解苏联人的西西弗斯精神境界.jpg

-搞他妈的←这个境界  
（记下并到时候写）

-毛熊：艺术本身就没有卵用，除非你去搞

-这倒是  
俄罗斯人脸.jpg

-破仑：非常淳朴，苏联人

-毛熊：（认真点头）

-破仑：你们平时都在聊什么

-毛熊：上帝，生命  
毛熊：还有物理

-之前看女爵不就2333  
聊天全是这类话题

-破仑：我希望下一次有炸鸡里少放点盐

-HHHHHHHHHHH  
之前看到过毛子的搜索截图那个

-为什么它永无止境

-dei

-我：不抑郁才怪.jpg

*

-发现受害者还蛮多的为了细节不出bug还是列了表……  
（详细受害人与破仑交往时间地点滚了几次床单的表格.jpg）

-毛熊：（。）

-毛熊：8个月睡了6个  
（第一个没睡）

-毛熊：你以后跟手过吧

-XDDD  
现在有了动机  
鲁迪叔叔一眼看上破仑想据为己有  
无奈拿破仑索罗宇直（。）  
破仑：数月后才发现露水情缘们收到辱骂邮件和刀片邮包

-无奈拿破仑颜控吧（。）

-那是XDD  
我：我需要作案手法  
现在我就得把自己当成鲁迪叔叔来研究怎么跟踪别人了……  
我觉得好的犯罪小说家都是罪犯（。）

-看你

-看回去  
思考怎么作案.jpg

-破仑：有人跟着你吗.jpg

-不知为啥我脑内浮现的是老康（。）  
康：缺钱接单  
跟踪一个毛熊  
修罗场……

-康：发都发现了，不如我们去喝酒

-康：败于伏特加

-康：塞了窃听器

-毛熊：（抖出）

*

-翻看之前的唠嗑  
双作者吐槽比正文还精彩（。）

-作者：日常相互鹅叫

-没错  
接下来写破仑毛熊观察盖比和呆8……  
盖比呆8：亲亲抱抱  
毛熊：抗拒  
破仑：你这演技，唉  
我觉得盖比可能为了烦他们当面亲热

-毛熊：首先我不是女的

-“其次我比你高”

-最后我们俄罗斯人不管别人叫甜心蜜糖（？）

-23333  
liebling.jpg  
破仑：没跟男人交往过要不我们看点gay片  
毛熊：我拒绝  
破仑：我是说看点gay的日常不是看断背山那样的

-两人于是看了十分钟油管基佬up吗（  
毛熊：他们好gay。

-是啊2333

-破仑：不然呢？

-毛熊：我演不出来

-毛熊：你们美国基佬才会这个风格

-破仑：哦你们俄罗斯没有基佬

-+1

-这都什么沙雕对话HHHH

-破仑：拉拉手还是可以的吧  
毛熊：浑身不自在

-没错了  
思考这俩怎么模拟配合演基佬  
你有没有想法  
我：暂时脑内啥都没有

-破仑：买小东西扔给毛熊穿.jpg

-……高领毛衣吗

-给毛熊换个表带之类的

-毛熊岂不是会很抗拒

-或者同款鞋子

-哦.jpg

-破仑：其实只要我说我们在一起了我觉得应该没有什么人不相信（  
破仑：也就是有点突然  
破仑：不然我们就先当朋友.jpg

-毛熊：我们当不了朋友

-破仑：除非半夜有人把我们抓起来逼问对方内裤是什么颜色

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
差不多

-破仑：不过我只要回答黑色就行了吧，你不可能穿别的颜色了。  
毛熊：（虽然你说得对但是你好gay啊

-毛熊：（实际上穿白色内裤……）

-破仑：roommate也是mate

-（笑死

-破仑：（拿出游戏手柄

-（笑死again

-↑非常理想的建立友谊的方式

-是啊2333  
（开始一起打游戏  
那岂不是破仑毛熊打游戏打到真实开战（。）

-毛熊打得好估计破仑做朋友的计划通

-破仑忙着搞艺术倒卖商品不知道有没有空

-破仑打得好毛熊捏爆手柄得给破仑赔，破仑做朋友的计划通（

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-分手厨房这种一局三四分钟的还是行的吧

-假装gay情侣第一天就打分手厨房  
这苏联笑话（

-不然就只能玩对战类游戏了.jpg

-是啊（。）  
let me 想想

-换成在屏幕上下象棋（屮  
兜兜转转还是要下棋

-下棋很boring啊！

-但是毛熊：*突然兴奋  
破仑：（。

-放弃分析.jpg

-破仑：我为了这个家牺牲了太多

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈确实  
这么想想这俩假情侣  
岂不是史密斯夫夫  
但是互相知情（。）

-史密斯夫妇还有x冲动呢  
他们有什么.jpg

-暴打鲁迪叔叔的冲动.jpg

-破仑：唉声叹气

-破仑：你这样就很难办了  
毛熊：你钱都付了你自找的  
毛熊：（收下了破仑送的新笔电新手机）

-破仑：吃炸鸡

-破仑：你又倒了半罐盐

-毛熊：哼

-作者：挠头

-毛熊：……  
毛熊：下次我会看看

-我觉得可以写破仑直接先带他去约会  
破仑：我带你去那家餐厅  
或者四人约会也OK  
不过四人约会就会把鲁迪叔叔的目标转向……

-刚认识一般不搞四人约会吧.jpg

-是啊

-破仑：你就当我们普通出来吃个饭

-还是双人好了  
点头.jpg  
毛熊：（内心持续不自在

-破仑：（开始聊学校生活

-毛熊：（意外发现破仑成绩很不错  
要不要让毛熊开启女爵的俄式硬核闲聊  
聊人生聊灵魂聊哲学

-可以聊昂

-破仑：我们美国人第一次约会吃饭不聊这些

-毛熊：（发现破仑跟得上

-毛熊：你们选出了川普我还能说什么  
破仑：选举时我在欧洲

-破仑：我也不等于全部美国人吧  
破仑：而且我是纽约人  
https://zhidao.baidu.com/question/2139744953402339748.html  
不然参考一下这个提问.jpg

-我康康

-毛熊：this is stereotype  
破仑：but it's true

*

-刚刚群里在港了一点白日美人  
我突然想到  
大学生AU里  
要是这俩搞上  
毛熊手长脚长  
不就可以日常大勺子  
破仑：被吸  
破仑：你很享受嘛  
毛熊：Because you are fa-  
破仑：你不可以这么说别人  
毛熊：你又不是女人别这么敏感  
破仑：对男人也不能说  
破仑：（赶他下床）  
破仑内心：（钢铁直男苏维埃）  
这对话真是太直男了……  
然而毛熊要是那种  
面对破仑冷嘲热讽  
面对Oleg问“假男友怎样”  
毛熊：（想了想）要是他是个女人我立刻绑架他回莫斯科结婚  
Oleg：（白眼）

-毛熊：无意识亲近破仑.jpg

-破仑：（对钢铁直男操作无感）

-迷糊中随便破仑摸他脸  
盖比：你完蛋了

-没错惹

-毛熊：我们只是雇佣关系不要想太多

-毛熊：我要是真对你有绅士风度那我就得给你拎包开门脱大衣，那就是仆人，没门  
破仑：你就对盖比拎包开门脱大衣  
毛熊：只对女士

-毛熊：你左边有只胳膊右边还有另一只

-HHHH差不多

-毛熊：（拿出破仑偷的表）有时还有第三只  
毛熊：看不出你哪里要帮忙

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*

-萨马拉之约_（2019-1-15 13:46）   
肉文经验是这样，看标题！  
如果名字叫：隔壁张大哥。那一定肉得实实在在！  
如果叫什么：许你一世繁华。完，不到16章以后绝对出不来肉！

赞2813 评论2457 转发3801

评论：Kwok1Shaw  
隔壁张大哥许你一世繁华

-草  
那琥珀宫谜案……  
一上来就监狱（不）

-琥珀宫听起来就是一百八十章都没船的（）

-结果一上来就口活儿.jpg  
嘻嘻嘻嘻

-康了你

-康回去  
等手上这个剧情转折搞完就回去搞同人

-隔壁张大哥一世繁华

-塑料朋友（是的炸鸡店就叫这个了）也是听上去没啥肉的  
也不算  
塑料盆友但是真实炮友（不）  
我这两天琢磨着继续写塑料盆友  
（草这个标题）

-写

-干脆叫塑料炮友得了（？？？）  
这俩假装谈恋爱岂不是  
毛熊天天盯盖比呆8  
破仑：你要是OK我就当你是妹子一样殷勤

-张大哥炸鸡店

-毛熊：不要给我开车门拉椅子  
非常张大哥  
要不盖比提议这俩直接一起睡但是不草一草得了  
半夜破仑被八爪鱼（不）

-他们本来也只能一起睡吧.jpg

-毛熊：我不睡沙发

-这会儿毛熊还一间单间呢  
一开始估计不会互相BO起一下我猜（。）  
我：破仑除了看上毛熊的脸和身手还看上他啥  
我：俄式风情吗（头秃）  
也可能看上了发量（并没有）

-能打

-我：无论写啥CP都头秃他们怎么看上对方

-能打  
好奇毛熊有多能打应该是破仑的疑问2333

-hhhhhhhhh

-然后虽然是猛男但是也有少女心（？）

-破仑围观毛熊柔道训练吗（不）

-Fluffy rabbits

-（俄语口音）rabbits and teddy bear  
破仑：（致敬）

-毛熊会自重健身吧

-应该会

-没事练练俯卧撑啥的

-破仑：你是怎么练成这样的

-破仑围观他肌肉上的汗水吗（。）  
是啊他是怎么练成这样的

-毛熊：半夜经常有人想打劫（实诚）

-草

-毛熊：有人用枪指过我

-毛熊：我拍开了枪口并把对方打了个半死

-破仑：劫匪吗

-毛熊：是来劝架的警察（？）

-劫匪好凶（。）

-熊也好凶

-是啊.jpg

*

-我在思考要不要炸鸡店写这样  
破仑毛熊查案归查案，滚床归滚床  
angry sex之后发现他们俩要睡就不能说话  
一说话必定互相哔哔  
（完事瘫着的）破仑：我们下次不能说话  
（同瘫着的）毛熊：同意

-破仑：这个时候你倒是不反对了

-毛熊：反对只在有用的情——  
破仑：（捂住他嘴）


End file.
